Que d'aventures en route
by Lyla0i
Summary: Le voyage est propice aux rapprochements. Et sur la route entre la Comté et Erebor, il y en aura. Entre un Dwalin jaloux, un Thorin impassible, et un Bilbon enquêteur, le chemin sera plein de rebondissements. Slashs Thorin x Dwalin, Bilbon x Bofur, Fili x Kili. Terminée
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _Voici ma nouvelle fic et comme vous le voyez ce n'est pas une fic sur HP et oui, pour une fois j'ai décidé de changer. C'est donc ma première fic sur Le Hobbit, n'hésitez pas à me faire vos retours sur ce que je fais des perso. J'en profite pour rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à J.R.R. TOLKIEN._

 _Par contre pas de changements sur ma manière d'écrire, il s'agit toujours d'histoires d'amour, entre hommes, avec des contenus sexuels explicites alors homophobes ou âmes sensibles passez votre chemin._

 _Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis au rythme de publication, ce sera au mieux toutes les deux semaines mais ce sera peut être plus long entre deux chapitres._

 _Merci à Tifmouss d'avoir relu ce chapitre, elle n'a cependant pas beaucoup de temps pour me relire, si quelqu'un souhaite me corriger, faîtes le moi savoir._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **Que d'aventures en route !**

 **Chapitre 1 : souvenirs, souvenirs**

Dwalin était arrivé le premier chez Bilbon. Il avait beau savoir que Thorin allait être en retard, il ne voulait pas risquer de le louper. Dès le premier coup d'œil, il avait évalué la sécurité du lieu, les endroits discrets pour s'isoler et surtout Bilbon. Il avait trouvé le hobbit trop adorable, trop innocent, dégageant trop de gentillesse, donnant trop envie de le protéger, trop trop en résumé. Cela l'avait légèrement inquiété, il essayait d'enfouir ce sentiment sans vraiment y parvenir, lui donnant un air grognon devant son hôte. Puis les autres étaient arrivés, détendant Dwalin. Comme à leur habitude Fili et Kili l'avaient fait rire et lui avaient fait mettre de côté ses préoccupations. Seulement le guerrier ne sentit son cœur se réchauffer réellement que lorsque son roi arriva. Malgré l'air sombre de celui-ci, Dwalin sentit la joie de le revoir l'envahir, il fit en sorte de le cacher aux autres mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Thorin, il vit que la joie était partagée. Suite à cet échange de regard, Dwalin sentit ses sens s'enflammer et sa frustration augmenter. Il préféra se reconcentrer sur la réunion et ne plus regarder Thorin. Comme les autres nains s'étaient mis à crier, il s'y mit lui aussi. De toutes façons, personne n'écoutait personne. Il fallu que Thorin crie plus fort qu'eux pour que le silence revienne.

La discussion était finie depuis quelques instants, Thorin discutait avec Balin alors que Dwalin était avec les autres dans le salon. Le guerrier était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Son attitude silencieuse ne surprenait pas ses compagnons. Le guerrier n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de volubile ni d'expansif. S'il n'avait rien à dire, il se taisait. Dwalin pensait à Thorin, celui qui avait volé son cœur, qui faisait son bonheur mais aussi sa première source de souffrances.

Il se rappelait très bien l'époque où il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son roi…

 _Flash back_

 _Ils venaient de s'installer dans les Montagnes Bleues. Dwalin s'était sentit très protecteur envers Thorin depuis l'attaque de Smaug mais il avait mis cela sur son rôle de protecteur du prince et du danger omniprésent. Une fois dans leur nouvelle demeure, le danger avait disparût mais pas son inquiétude, pas son besoin de s'assurer qu'il allait bien, de le voir… Lors de leur séance d'entraînement quotidienne, Dwalin sentait ce besoin de le voir et ses inquiétudes s'apaiser mais d'autres besoins s'éveiller. Il voulait toucher son roi, être en contact avec sa peau, au plus près de lui. Les combats au corps à corps n'assouvirent rapidement plus ces besoins. Ce que voulait le guerrier, c'était caresser le corps de son roi, embrasser ses lèvres, le déshabiller… le jour où ces pensées s'imposèrent à lui, Dwalin quitta la salle d'entraînement sans un mot pour Thorin, le laissant là abasourdit. Dwalin s'enferma chez lui vers 9 heures du matin jusqu'au lendemain. Il retourna encore et encore dans sa tête ce qui venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait de penser, ce qu'il avait voulu et voulait toujours faire. Après des heures à repousser l'évidence, il finit par l'accepter : il était tombé amoureux de Thorin. Dwalin passa la nuit à essayer d'apercevoir un espoir, un possible avenir amoureux avec son ami. Mais Thorin devait épouser une naine, pour avoir un héritier… La seule solution qu'il vit était de mettre autant de distance que possible entre Thorin et lui et de fermer son cœur, pour cela il devait commencer par éviter au maximum les contacts physiques._

 _Le lendemain, il se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement à 8 heures sans avoir dormi mais décidé à prendre ses distances avec l'élu de son cœur. Thorin était au rendez-vous, une expression légèrement inquiète au fond de ses yeux. Celle-ci serra le cœur de Dwalin._

 _ **Combat armé aujourd'hui, choisis deux armes.** Déclara le guerrier d'un ton neutre, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Le roi le regarda surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il alla chercher une épée et un poignard pendant que Dwalin se saisissait de ses haches. Le combat qui s'engagea était très impressionnant. Le guerrier laissait sortir toute sa frustration due aux récentes révélations et décisions qu'il avait prises. Le roi laissait sortir son inquiétude et son incompréhension. Au bout de deux heures de combat intense, Dwalin mit fin à l'entraînement._

 _ **Ce serait bien que nous commencions à 7h à partir de demain,** **et que Fili et Kili nous rejoignent à 9h, ils ont besoin d'intensifier leur entraînement.** Annonça froidement Dwalin._

 _ **Très bien** , répondit Thorin, toujours aussi surpris. Dwalin sentit son regard peser sur lui alors qu'il sortait._

 _Fin du flask Back_

Le sujet de ses pensées entra dans la pièce suivi de Balin et interrompit la valse de ses souvenirs. Thorin se posta devant la cheminée, perdant son regard dans les flammes, dos à ses compagnons et commença à chanter. Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée du roi chez Bilbon, Dwalin laissa ses yeux se promener librement sur la majestueuse silhouette. Tous leurs camarades se mirent à chanter, les yeux dans le vague ou posés sur le roi. Thorin chantait rarement ces derniers temps, trop préoccupé par leur quête, Dwalin senti son cœur se réchauffer en l'entendant, il aimait l'entendre chanter.

Une fois le chant fini, Dwalin sorti discrètement de la maison pendant que les autres allaient se coucher. Il monta dans l'herbe au-dessus de la maison et s'allongea à l'abri des regards derrière un buisson. Son regard alla se perdre dans les étoiles, les astres froids faisaient écho à son cœur. Il se sentait seul. Mais il préférait se sentir seul lorsqu'il l'était physiquement plutôt qu'en étant au milieu de ses camarades, Thorin à porté de main mais ne pouvant le toucher.

Dwalin ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de l'élu de son cœur, il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, de le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça, il préférait se noyer dans ses souvenirs pour oublier pendant quelques instants que l'objet de ses désirs lui était inaccessible.

 _Flash back_

 _Cela faisait une semaine que Dwalin avait décidé de ne plus entrer physiquement en contact avec son roi. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il s'obligeait à ne pas frôler sa peau, sentant comme si le poignard qu'il avait dans le cœur était tourné un petit peu encore et encore. Chaque jour était de plus en plus difficile. A cela se rajoutait Thorin. Dwalin avait l'impression que celui-ci essayait de le toucher, de réduire cette distance imposée par le guerrier. Il avait peur de se faire des idées, de fantasmer, alors à chaque fois il enfonçait un peu plus le poignard et se disait que c'était impossible, que Thorin ne pouvait voir en lui qu'un ami._

 _Du coup l'atmosphère durant leurs entraînements était très lourde, pleine de non dits, de désirs et d'incompréhensions. L'air était presque électrique. Alors les combats étaient très intenses, aucun des deux ne retenait ses coups, le danger d'une blessure était toujours très présent. L'arrivée des princes détendait toujours l'ambiance. Leurs rires qui les précédaient toujours déchargeaient l'atmosphère comme s'ils perçaient la bulle que les deux nains s'étaient construits. Les bêtises et la bonne humeur des deux héritiers redonnaient le sourire à leurs aînés. L'entraînement qui suivait mettait moins en péril la vie et les membres de Thorin et Dwalin._

 _Ce matin là, quand Dwalin était arrivé, Thorin était torse nu, en sueur, dos à lui, en train de manier une lourde masse. Le guerrier resta bloqué quelques instants sur le pas de la porte, ses yeux se régalant de la vue de ce corps si appétissant à moitié dénudé, de ses fesses fermes et musclées que le pantalon ne dissimulait plus tellement il collait à la peau du roi, des muscles bandés sous l'effort. Son cœur accéléra brutalement, sa température corporelle augmenta sensiblement et son sang se dirigea vers son bas-ventre. Il déglutit et hésita à faire demi-tour mais en fut empêché par Thorin qui se retourna vers lui._

 _ **Bonjour Dwalin** , dit-il d'une voix qui sembla suave au sus-nommé._

 _ **Bonjour** , répondit-il en essayant de se reprendre et de dissimuler son trouble. Cependant il ne parvenait pas à empêcher ses yeux de dévorer le superbe torse qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les muscles étaient tous parfaitement dessinés sans être pour autant trop imposants. Un léger duvet recouvrait l'intérieur de ses pectoraux et descendait en ligne fine jusqu'à son pantalon en passant au milieu des abdominaux bien trop parfait pour la santé mentale de notre pauvre Dwalin. _

_**On s'y met ?** Demanda Thorin, toujours sur le même ton. Dwalin se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait. A ce moment précis, la seule chose qu'il souhait faire était retirer le pantalon de Thorin, caresser sa peau et la goûter. C'est quand le roi leva sa masse pour se mettre en garde qu'il comprit qu'il parlait de l'entraînement et pas du tout de ce qui lui était passé dans la tête. Il prit donc ses haches en main et attaqua. Thorin para l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante, le choc entre les armes ébranla Dwalin qui n'avait pas encore recouvré tous ses esprits. Tout son corps lui criait de déposer les armes pour un combat à mains nues d'un tout autre genre... Le roi attaqua à son tour. En deux coups il avait désarmé son ami et envoyé au sol. _

_Thorin lâcha sa masse et alla s'asseoir sur les hanches de Dwalin, bloquant ses jambes des siennes et saisissant ses poignets pour les emprisonner et dessus de sa tête. Le temps sembla s'arrêter._

 _Pas un seul instant le guerrier pensa à se libérer de l'emprise de son amour, il était bien trop surpris. Avoir Thorin à demi-nu assis sur son bassin appuyant sur son sexe, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses mèches de cheveux lui chatouillant le visage, ses lèvres complètement accessibles, il n'avait qu'à surélevé sa tête… était absolument irréel. Dwalin était troublé. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec des étincelles au fond de ceux-ci. Ces étincelles, qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant lui donnèrent un espoir fou qui lui fit peur autant qu'il lui apporta de la joie._

 _ **Respire Dwalin** , chuchota Thorin d'une voix chaude, un peu rauque qui excita un peu plus le concerné. Le guerrier ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'étrangla à moitié en sentant le bassin de Thorin frotter contre son sexe à cause de sa soudaine respiration. Cela fit sourire le roi._

 _ **J'ai l'impression que tu évite de me toucher ces derniers temps…** La voix était toujours chaude mais un peu plus rauque. Le souffle de Thorin venait se perdre sur les lèvres entre-ouvertes de Dwalin. Les neurones de celui-ci avaient dû partir en vacances à ce moment précis car il ne put répondre. Thorin fit un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir le nain sous lui. _

_**Tu as l'aire d'apprécier pourtant d'être en contact avec moi** , continua-t-il en accentuant ses mouvements, récoltant des gémissements étouffés. Après quelques instants de cette douce torture, beaucoup trop tôt au goût de Dwalin, Thorin stoppa tout mouvement et repris. **Pourquoi as-tu mis cette distance ?**_

 _Dwalin mit une bonne minute à comprendre la question et à rapatrier ses neurones dans son cerveau. Il refréna son envie de se libérer de l'emprise de son bourreau pour le plaquer au sol et goûter à ces lèvres trop proches et trop désirables…_

 _ **Tu dois à ton peuple de te marier et d'avoir un héritier, ce n'est pas avec moi que tu pourras le faire**. Finit il par répondre d'un ton résigné, haletant, et détournant le regard._

 _ **Q** **ui parle de ça ? Le jour où je serai vraiment roi sous la montagne est encore loin. En attendant, tout le monde se fiche de ce que je fais et avec qui.** Il ponctua sa phrase par des petits bisous dans le cou du guerrier sous lui. Celui-ci se retint de gémir, les paroles de Thorin lui avaient fait mal. D'un coup sec, il dégagea ses mains de son emprise et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, retourna son ami pour le plaquer au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de l'embrasser, seulement de se rebeller de l'emprise qu'il avait si facilement eu sur lui. Dwalin détestait se sentir faible face à quelqu'un et là ça avait été le cas, il avait failli céder à ses avances. _

_**Moi j'en parle, je ne veux pas que d'une aventure pour m'amuser…**_

 _ **Aurais-tu des sentiments pour moi ?** Demanda Thorin, prit d'un doute, lui coupant la parole. En effet, la question avait toute son importance car les nains tombaient rarement amoureux et lorsque c'était le cas, c'était jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une vérité absolue, certains nains étaient tombés amoureux deux ou trois fois au cours de leur vie mais aucun d'eux n'avait consommé leur amour. Si Thorin et Dwalin pratiquaient les choses de l'amour sans que les sentiments soient réciproquent signifiait que le second prenait le risque que Thorin le quitte pour un autre ou pour ses devoirs et que lui finirait ses jours seul, à souffrir de cet amour à sens unique. Il passerait le reste de sa vie à se remémorer les films des moments où il s'était approché du bonheur. Non, Dwalin ne voulait pas de ça, c'est pourquoi il lâcha un **Oui** dans un souffle. _

_Thorin ne sût que répondre. Le silence du roi fit mal à Dwalin comme si on lui enfonçait un second poignard dans le cœur. Il se releva et s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle._

 _ **Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour t'entraîner** , dit-il d'une voix basse empreinte de douleur, dos à Thorin._

 _ **Dwalin** , dit celui-ci sur le même ton en se relevant, mais son ami ne l'écouta pas._

 _ **Je vais continuer d'entraîner Fili et Kili, je vais demander à Drain de m'assister.**_

 _ **Dwalin** , réessaya le roi en posant sa main sur son épaule. Le guerrier se dégagea violemment et se retourna. La tristesse et la douleur présents dans ses yeux ébranlèrent Thorin. **Laisse-moi !** , résonna la voix grave du guerrier dans la salle alors qu'il tournait le dos à celui qui le faisait tant souffrir et s'éloignait à nouveau de lui. Les pas de Thorin s'éloignèrent. Dwalin inspira un grand coup, abaissant la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son corps. Il alla récupérer la lourde masse, la fit tourner au dessus de sa tête et l'envoya exploser un cible de bois dans un bruit fracassant. Puis il sortit, partant à la recherche de son cousin Drain._

 _Fin du flas-back_

Dwalin se réveilla, tous ses sens en alerte, un bruit de pas venait vers lui, c'est ce qui avait dû le sortir de son sommeil.

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ?  
**

 **A bientôt**

 **Lyla0ï**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous !**

 _Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira._

 _Désolée pour les quelques jours de retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si quelqu'un a envie de corriger cette fic, faites moi signe !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 2**

Les pas se rapprochaient de lui, Dwalin saisit le petit couteau qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture et attendit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bonne distance, hors de la vue du nain.

 **Range ton arme, ce n'est que moi,** chuchota la voix de Thorin. Le guerrier s'exécuta avec un grand sourire. Il regarda l'élu de son cœur s'approcher de lui avec une joie non dissimulée.

Thorin s'allongea sur le côté, proche de Dwalin, appuyant sa tête sur sa main, une jambe tendue, l'autre pliée, son genou touchant celle du guerrier. Il regardait intensément Dwalin. Après quelques minutes de cet échange de regards, Thorin se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dwalin. Celui-ci accueillit le baiser avec un soupir de contentement. Il enroula ses bras autour du corps au-dessus du sien pour le coller contre lui. Le baiser qui avait été chaste au premier abord s'enflamma. Leurs langues allèrent à la rencontre de leur consœur pour une danse endiablée.

Une des mains de Dwalin alla se perdre dans la chevelure de son roi, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête pour écraser davantage ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre main alla se poser sur une de ses fesses et se mit à la malaxer de manière à récolter des gémissements de Thorin. De sa cuisse, coincée entre les jambes de celui-ci, Dwalin alla appuyer contre la virilité bien dressée de Thorin qui retint de peu un cri de surprise. Ce dernier n'était cependant pas en reste, sa main libre était passée sous les vêtements de sa victime, jouant avec les boutons de chaire si sensibles. Le contact avec Thorin, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne avaient tellement manqué à Dwalin que son corps réagissait au quart de tour, il était complètement électrisé. Thorin avait dû partir pour rencontrer son cousin il y avait déjà plusieurs semaines et son amant ne cessait de rêver de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, de l'entendre gémir sous ses caresses… Il lui avait tellement manqué que le simple jeu de Thorin avec ses tétons lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir.

Soudain, Dwalin renversa son amant pour se retrouver au-dessus de lui et sans cesser de l'embrasser, alla dégrafer son pantalon. Une fois le sexe tendu sorti de sa prison de tissus, Dwalin l'attrapa et le caressa très lentement. Thorin gémissait et bougeait les hanches pour essayer d'accélérer la cadence sans y parvenir. La main du roi s'était aventurée dans le pantalon de son amant et le masturbait à un rythme beaucoup plus soutenu que celui qu'il subissait. Dwalin sentit son plaisir s'intensifier et stoppa ses mouvements. Il retira la main de Thorin de son propre pantalon, ne tenant pas compte des grognements qu'il récolta. Il se retourna, mettant sa tête au niveau du sexe de Thorin et le prenant immédiatement dans sa bouche. Le roi prit une grande inspiration en sentant son sexe dans la cavité chaude et humide, le plaisir augmentant d'un coup. Il ne fut ensuite plus que gémissements étouffés. Après quelques instants à savourer, Thorin dégrafa le pantalon de son amant pour le masturber. Les gémissements de Dwalin résonnaient sur le membre tendu du roi, augmentant encore son plaisir. Il se déversa dans la bouche du guerrier en retenant un cri de jouissance. Il continua de masturber Dwalin qui vint rapidement dans sa main. Ils se nettoyèrent avec les feuilles des buissons autour d'eux puis Dwalin prit Thorin dans ses bras. C'est entremêlés qu'ils s'endormirent sous la lune.

Aux premières lueurs du jour Thorin embrassa délicatement Dwalin et se leva pour aller réveiller les autres. Le guerrier le regarda s'éloigner puis se rendit près des poneys pour vérifier que tout était en ordre pour le départ. Balin le rejoignit avec deux morceaux de pain et lui en donna un.

 **Thorin a annoncé le départ dans 10 minutes.** Dwalin le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il le remerciait pour le pain, pour l'information, de ne pas aborder le thème de la nuit qu'il venait de passer… Dwalin savait que son frère était au courant, peut-être pas de tous les tenants et aboutissants mais il savait dans la globalité qu'il se passait quelque chose entre Thorin et lui, quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient pas avec les autres. Balin s'inquiétait pour son frère, mais il ne disait rien, c'est pour cela que Dwalin le remerciait. Ils restèrent quelques instants à manger en silence, côte à côte à regarder le soleil se lever, chacun dans ses pensées. Le calme fut interrompu par Fili et Kili qui sortaient de la maison en chahutant. Balin pressa l'épaule de son frère en signe de soutien, ils échangèrent un regard plein de non-dits puis ils allèrent chercher leurs bagages à l'intérieur.

 **Attendez !** Criait Bilbon en courant vers eux. Les nains immobilisèrent leurs poneys et attendirent que le hobbit les rejoignent en tendant son contrat.

Dwalin grogna. Il avait été content de ne pas voir le hobbit se joindre à eux en partant. Maintenant il se sentait mécontent de le voir débarquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Thorin, celui-ci avait un regard surpris, curieux, intéressé et un peu mécontent posé sur le hobbit. Dwalin ne fut pas du tout rassuré par ce regard là. Un mal être vint lui tordre les entrailles en même temps qu'un sentiment de colère s'éveillait en lui. Le guerrier souffla pour se vider la tête de toutes ces émotions inconnues sur lesquelles il ne voulait surtout pas se pencher. Il devait rester en alerte à tous les dangers pouvant survenir. Il parti devant, en éclaireur, tous ses sens en alerte, repoussant le plus loin possible tous ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions.

La compagnie était arrivée depuis plusieurs heures à Fondcombe. Les nains profitaient d'une des fontaines du parc pour prendre un bain et se détendre. Pour la première fois depuis leur départ de hobbitbourg, Dwalin se laissait aller à ses pensées en regardant ses camarades nains jouer à se faire tomber dans l'eau ou à faire des bombes du haut de la fontaine. Bilbon, lui, avait disparut Dwalin ne savait où. Le guerrier ne savait pas trop quoi penser du hobbit. Il était très sympathique mais était incapable de survivre seul. Dwalin avait pu le constater avec l'épisode des trolls, ils avaient tous failli se faire manger à cause de lui. Mais en même temps, il avait été suffisamment astucieux pour gagner du temps et finalement tous les sauver. En plus, Thorin s'intéressait beaucoup trop au hobbit au goût de Dwalin. Le roi avait risquer la vie de l'ensemble des nains de la compagnie pour celle du hobbit. Il l'avait aussi amené avec lui en discussion privée avec Elrond, Gandalf et Balin pour la lecture de la carte. L'intérêt de Thorin pour Bilbon ajouté à l'absence de contact entre le roi et Dwalin mettaient ce dernier sur les nerfs.

Le regard de Dwalin glissa sur Fili et Kili qui jouaient à se pourchasser et à se couler. Le guerrier sourit, la complicité entre les deux frères et leur bonne humeur était une bouffée d'oxygène pour lui, comme toujours. Kili alla se cacher derrière son oncle qui leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres, interrompant sa conversation avec Balin. Fili essaya de retrouver un peu de contenance devant son oncle, mais son frère le provoqua pour qu'il l'attrape et le blond fut incapable de se retenir de répondre. Ils commencèrent à se courir après en tournant autour de Thorin. Celui-ci attrapa chacun de ses neveux à bout de bras et les coula tous les deux en même temps, faisant rire l'ensemble de la compagnie. Le roi s'éloigna ensuite vers Dwalin qui le regardait s'approcher avec un sourire. Il trouvait agréable de le voir aussi détendu, ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Thorin vint s'installer à ses côtés tout en gardant une distance entre eux, ne risquant pas ainsi de le toucher accidentellement. Ils se regardèrent quelques dixièmes de secondes puis Thorin détourna le regard pour fixer ses neveux qui faisaient à nouveau les pitres. Dwalin sentit son cœur se serrer mais ne dit rien.

 **Nous partirons à l'aube, il faudra que tout le monde se tienne prêt mais les elfes ne doivent pas en entendre parler** , chuchota Thorin à son amant sans quitter ses neveux des yeux.

 **Je veillerai à ce que tout le monde soit prêt** , répondit Dwalin sur le même ton. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, d'un ton plus bas encore, à peine audible, **Crois-tu que l'on pourra se retrouver seuls tous les deux ?**

 **On n'est pas là pour ça** , grogna le roi, faisant se serrer davantage le cœur de Dwalin.

 **Je le sais, mais nous ne savons pas quand nous en aurons à nouveau l'occasion** , retenta le guerrier en sachant qu'il risquait un nouveau refus. Thorin se contenta se fermer à lui et ne répondit pas, blessant davantage Dwalin que s'il avait refusé. Le cœur meurtri, il décida de sortir de la fontaine.

 **Dwalin !** L'appela Thorin alors qu'il s'éloignait. Le guerrier se retourna et croisa le regard perdu du roi, mais ne revint pas vers lui. Il était trop blessé pour le moment. Durant une seconde, il retira la carapace qui lui permettait de ne jamais montrer ses émotions et laissa l'élu de son cœur voir toute sa peine. Puis, il remit le masque et reprit sa route vers ses affaires. Il sentit le regard de Thorin sur lui durant ses premiers pas mais il sut que le roi avait très rapidement reporté son attention sur ses neveux.

Dwalin se rhabilla à la hâte, avec des gestes brusques. Il prit ses armures de poings et s'éloigna autant qu'il put de ses compagnons sans sortir cependant de l'enceinte de la demeure elfique. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être complètement seul, il enfila ses armures de poings et se mit à frapper sur un arbre. Il cogna sans s'arrêter, de toutes ses forces, revivant tout ce qui l'avait amené à être dans cet état depuis leur départ de la Comté. Tous les moments où il avait dû se retenir d'être proche de Thorin, tous ceux où Thorin avait posé son regard curieux sur le hobbit ou choisi de l'emmener avec lui, tous…

 **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda une petite voix derrière lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui. Il posa ses deux poings fermés et son front sur le tronc et prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas se retourner. S'il le faisait, il risquait de mettre son poing dans la figure du hobbit et celui-ci ne méritait pas ça.

 **Vous devriez partir,** dit-il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude, chargée de colère, **je rejoindrai la compagnie plus tard.**

 **Comme vous voulez** , répondit le hobbit, des bruits de pas accompagnant sa phrase. Une fois Bilbon partit, Dwalin se remit à frapper l'arbre de plus belle, l'énervement d'avoir été surpris s'ajoutant à la liste des motifs de sa colère. Il cogna encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, jusqu'à ce que les dernières parcelles de colère soient sorties de lui. Il retourna ensuite serein à la fontaine pour se rafraîchir, suite à l'exercice auquel il venait de se livrer, il était en sueur. Puis il alla dîner avec ses compagnons, en profitant pour leur glisser à l'oreille de se tenir prêts, dans le plus grand secret, à partir le lendemain matin. Seuls Bilbon et Thorin manquaient, Dwalin préféra ne pas se poser de questions et essaya de profiter de sa soirée sans y penser. Il y arriva plutôt bien, riant à gorge déployée des pitreries des princes héritiers ou de Bofur. Mais une fois l'heure de dormir arrivée, Thorin et Bilbon n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Un sentiment d'inquiétude et de colère commencèrent à renaître en lui.

 **Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire** , lui chuchota Balin qui venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

 **Je le sais, mais je ne le contrôle pas** , répondit Dwalin sur le même ton, se sentant tout de même un peu mieux grâce à la présence de son frère. Son secret lui semblait ainsi un peu moins lourd. Ils s'installèrent pour dormir et Bilbon arriva, seul, peu de temps après. Pas totalement tranquille, Dwalin finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Il fut réveillé par des bruits quelques heures plus tard. Tout le monde dormait à l'exception de quelqu'un qui fouillait dans leurs affaires. Dwalin se redressa légèrement et sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette de Thorin. Ce dernier vint s'installer à ses côtés, à une distance raisonnable pour éloigner toute suspicion. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Thorin jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce. Tout le monde dormait profondément. Thorin se rapprocha de son amant, lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et retourna se coucher. Dwalin se senti autant rassuré que frustré, mais, sachant qu'il ne pouvait espérer plus, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **Une petite review fait toujours plaisir et ça motive à continuer, alors n'hésitez pas !**

 **Je vais essayer de publier le troisième chapitre dans deux ou trois semaines.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Lyla0ï**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à vous !**

 _Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic. Merci d'avoir lu les précédents, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

 _Désolée pour le retard par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !_

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, si quelqu'un a envie de corriger cette fic, faites moi signe !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 3**

Situé à l'arrière de la compagnie, Bilbon observait ses compagnons et analysait l'évolution de ses rapports avec eux. Les pensées du semi-homme se tournèrent tout d'abord vers Gandalf qui n'était pas avec eux. Le magicien était resté à Fondcombe pendant qu'ils partaient, il devait les rejoindre plus tard dans les montagnes. Gandalf qui l'avait poussé dans cette aventure gardait toujours un œil sur lui et ne manquait jamais de répondre aux interrogations du hobbit sur la Terre du Milieu. La curiosité de Bilbon l'avait aussi rapproché de Balin. Il écoutait avec plaisir le vieux nain conter les histoires et légendes de son peuple. Bilbon aimait leurs conversations et Balin, toujours sympathique à son égard semblait aussi les apprécier. Ses histoires étaient cependant souvent conclues par Bofur qui lui aussi aimait raconter des histoires qui à défaut d'être toujours véridiques étaient toujours drôles. Le nain au chapeau passait beaucoup de temps avec Bilbon, cherchant à le connaître et le faisant rire lorsque la Comté lui manquait trop. Il appréciait énormément ce sympathique compagnon et avait l'impression que lui aussi appréciait sa compagnie. Le regard du hobbit se perdit dans la contemplation du bas du dos de Bofur, suivant sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, le mouvement de hanches du nain.

Un éclat de voix de Fili attira ses pensées et son regard vers les deux frères qui marchaient au milieu du groupe. Il semblait qu'ils étaient en train de se chicaner à propos de l'intérêt que le brun portait aux elfes. Kili pour se défendre se moquait gentiment des goûts de son frère et celui-ci semblait vexé. Bilbon fut déçu de ne pas avoir entendu ce qui avait fait réagir Fili de la sorte. Il appréciait les deux frères, il les trouvait très attachants mais il avait l'impression que chacun d'eux portait un lourd secret qui risquait de les submerger à chaque moment. Un secret tellement gros qu'il aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux mais Bilbon n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et sa curiosité était piquée au vif.

Thorin s'arrêta et attendit que le reste de la compagnie se regroupe autour de lui.

 **Nous entrons dans une zone peuplée par nos ennemis, veuillez vous faire discrets** , annonça-t-il avec un regard appuyé sur ses neveux.

Bilbon senti que l'atmosphère autour de la compagnie s'alourdit d'un coup. Tous les nains s'étaient mis sensiblement plus sur leurs gardes. Ils se remirent en marche, leurs sens à l'affût du moindre danger qui pourrait se présenter, même Bilbon se senti plus sur la défensive qu'auparavant, tous ses sens en alerte. Enfin bon, assez rapidement il se relâcha, ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur le dos de Bofur et ses pensées recommencèrent à divaguer mais vers Dwalin cette fois. Le guerrier tatoué qui était derrière lui l'impressionnait avec son côté bourru mais en même temps sa présence le rassurait. Lorsqu'il l'avait surpris chez Elrond, Bilbon avait senti qu'une partie de la colère du nain était dirigée vers lui mais qu'il ne le menacerait pas. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi était-il en colère contre lui. C'était vrai qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, on pouvait même dire qu'ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais. Dwalin semblait avoir quelque chose contre lui sans que le hobbit ne sache ce qu'il avait fait de mal. C'était un second mystère qu'il souhaitait élucider.

La nuit arriva et la pluie avec elle. Perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux fixés, sans le vouloir, sur les fesses de Bofur, Bilbon sursauta violemment quand retentit ce qui lui sembla être un coup de tonnerre. Il regardait, complètement paniqué, ses compagnons quand Balin leur cria qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un orage mais d'un duel de géant de pierre. Le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds et la roche se mit en mouvement, séparant le groupe en deux. Bilbon capta le regard perdu et désespéré que lança Kili à son frère lorsqu'ils furent séparés. Son esprit alluma une ampoule. Ce regard venait d'expliquer beaucoup de choses sur le poids que portait au moins un des deux mais très certainement les deux frères. Cependant ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour y songer, le géant sur lequel Bilbon se trouvait avec la moitié de la compagnie venait de se faire assommer et la falaise face à eux se rapprochait dangereusement. Il entendit une voix leur crier de sauter et sentit que Bofur et Dwalin s'éloignaient de lui. Il n'y avait pas de place devant lui pour qu'il saute, seule une roche tranchante l'attendait. Il essaya de sauter à côté mais le sentier était trop loin pour ses petites jambes, il ne put se retenir que du bout des doigts à la roche. Il entendait Thorin crier avec une voix désespérée. Parmi ce qu'il entendait il comprit deux mots « Fili » et « Non », Bilbon eut peur pour ses compagnons, il eut peur qu'ils soient dans une situation pire que la sienne. Il se sentit soulagé pour eux en entendant « tout va bien, ils sont en vie » mais eut dans le même temps peur que personne ne remarque son absence. Cette peur empêcha tout son de sortir de sa voix lorsqu'il voulu appeler à l'aide et il resta là, suspendu au dessus du vide, retenu au bout de ses doigts, les sentant faiblir à chaque instant. Il eut l'impression que des heures c'étaient écoulées avant qu'il n'entende avec soulagement la voix de Bofur.

 **Où est Bilbon ?** Criait le nain en panique de ne pas le trouver. Bilbon pu voir cette panique sur son visage lorsque Bofur apparût au dessus de lui, lui tendant la main. Mais celle-ci était trop loin, Bilbon ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, pire, il sentait que ses doigts allaient lâcher. Sa main droite venait de lâcher la pierre quand il sentit une poigne le projeter vers le haut. Bofur l'attrapa fermement et le tira à lui. Il se retrouva alors sain et sauf, sur le sentier, dans les bras du nain au chapeau. Bilbon essayait de retrouver sa respiration, il s'étonnait d'être encore en vie et d'être si bien dans cette étreinte quand il entendit Dwalin crier « **Thorin** ». Le hobbit tourna la tête au moment où le guerrier se jetait au sol pour attraper la main du roi qui venait de glisser en voulant remonter après l'avoir sauvé. Dwalin mit toute son énergie et sa force pour faire remonter Thorin. Il ne le lâcha pas directement une fois qu'il l'eut ramené en sécurité sur le sentier, gardant quelques secondes sa main dans la sienne, ce qui n'échappa pas au hobbit.

 **J'ai bien cru que nous avions perdu notre cambrioleur** , dit le tatoué en adressant un regard énervé à Bilbon. Tout dans ce regard semblait dire « J'ai failli perdre Thorin à cause de toi. » Le hobbit eut envie de se cacher de ce regard-là. La maigre protection des bras de Bofur ne permit pas à Bilbon de disparaître ni à protéger son petit cœur lorsque Thorin répondit d'un ton agacé : " **Il est perdu depuis qu'il est parti de chez lui, il n'aurait jamais dû venir "**. Bilbon sentit que Bofur resserrait ses bras autour de lui pendant que son roi parlait mais cela n'empêcha pas l'envie de ne jamais avoir quitté la Comté envahir son cœur. Ils regardèrent les deux guerriers entrer dans une grotte ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la compagnie avant que Bofur ne frotte vigoureusement ses bras et se lève, entraînant Bilbon avec lui. Le hobbit ne voulait pas s'extirper de cette étreinte mais n'en montra rien. Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il allait entrer dans la grotte, Bilbon aperçut Kili se jeter dans les bras de son frère qui avait enfin réussi à relever Bombur. Fili referma ses bras autour du corps de son cadet et le serra contre lui. Puis ils rejoignirent le reste de la compagnie.

Bilbon ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. La phrase de Thorin à son égard tournait en boucle dans son esprit et lui donnait de plus en plus envie d'être chez lui, dans la Comté. Plus il se repassait cette phrase, plus il se disait que le nain avait eut raison, il n'aurait jamais dû quitter sa chère Comté pour une aventure qui ne le concernait pas. Décidé, Bilbon se leva, rassembla ses affaires et enjamba les corps endormis pour sortir de la grotte.

 **Où allez-vous ?** Bilbon soupira en se rendant compte qu'il avait oublié que Bofur montait le premier tour de garde.

 **Je retourne à Foncombe, je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous.** Le regard triste que lui lança Bofur lui serra le cœur et l'énerva contre lui-même. Il ne voulait pas rendre le nain triste.

 **Je comprends, votre maison vous manque.**

 **Non vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes un nain, vous êtes toujours sur les routes, vous n'avez pas de chez vous.** S'énerva Bilbon mais il le regretta immédiatement en voyant qu'il venait de blesser Bofur. **Excusez-moi** , tenta-t-il alors que son cœur lui faisait mal. Bofur posa sa main sur son épaule en lui disant que ce n'était rien, réchauffant immédiatement le cœur du hobbit.

 **Qu'est ce que… ?** Demanda le nain en désignant de la tête l'épée de Bilbon qui était bleue, mais ce dernier ne put lui répondre, le sol s'ouvrit sous leurs pieds.

Bilbon courrait derrière les nains, invisible, son anneau au doigt. Il s'arrêta quelques pas derrière eux lorsqu'ils firent une pause et que Gandalf remarqua son absence. Il put à loisirs observer les réactions de ses compagnons devant sa disparition. Il vit de l'agacement pour beaucoup d'entre eux, de la colère même chez Thorin qui était persuadé qu'il en avait profité pour rentrer chez lui. Le hobbit se mit à réfléchir à cette possibilité. Il était vrai que c'était le moment idéal pour faire demi-tour, personne ne s'attendait à le revoir et il était encore pas trop loin de la vallée cachée des elfes. Il hésita fortement mais le regard de quelques uns de ses camarades lui donnaient envie de rester. Kili et Fili avaient l'aire déçus et inquiets. Mais celui qui semblait le plus touché par cette possibilité était Bofur. Son visage était défait et n'exprimait que tristesse et inquiétude. Bilbon ne voulait pas voir ces expressions sur son visage, il voulait le voir souriant et rieur, pour cela il était prêt à rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Erebor, jusqu'à la fin de leur quête, jusqu'à ce que Bofur ait une maison.

 **Non, je ne suis pas loin,** déclara Bilbon en sortant de derrière l'arbre où il s'était caché pour retirer son anneau. Les frères Durin et Balin l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire ainsi que Bofur ce qui réchauffa considérablement le cœur du semi-homme, le confortant en même temps dans sa décision. Les autres avaient surtout l'aire surpris. Bilbon eut juste le temps d'expliquer à Thorin qu'il était revenu pour les aider à retrouver leur maison que les orques arrivaient sur eux.

Dwalin était à la torture depuis plusieurs heures, cela avait commencé durant la bataille avec les orques. Agrippé à une branche au dessus du vide, comme tous les autres nains, sauf Ori qui était accroché à Dori qui lui était suspendu au bâton de Gandalf. Dwalin avait vu Thorin se mettre à courir sur le tronc pour aller seul affronter Azog, son warg et sa troupe. Du suicide quoi ! Et maintenant, l'élu de son cœur était au sol, blessé, presque évanoui et désarmé. Azog venait d'ordonner sa mise à mort. Dwalin essaya de rejoindre le tronc pour lui venir en aide mais la branche sur laquelle il était craqua sous son poids et sous les mouvements brusques qu'il venait de faire. Il se débattait donc, suspendu à une branche presque détachée du tronc à essayer de remonter sur celui-ci et priant que par un miracle quelconque de Mahal il n'ait pas à assister à ce moment-là au décès de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Si jamais Thorin venait à mourir alors que lui n'arrivait bêtement pas à aller le protéger...

C'est alors qu'il vit, avec surprise, Bilbon descendre du tronc, respirer un grand coup et sauter sur l'orque au moment où celui-ci allait tuer Thorin. Dwalin s'était rappelé à ce moment-là de respirer et recommença à se démener pour les rejoindre. Le hobbit venait d'offrir un sursit à Thorin mais il ne tiendrait pas seul contre les orques qui se rapprochaient déjà, très menaçants. Il vit Fili et Kili passer sur le tronc pour se porter au secours de leur oncle. Puis Nori arriva à sa hauteur.

 **Nori un coup de main ?** Lui lança le tatoué. Le voleur s'arrêta et attrapa sa main pour l'aider à se hisser sur le tronc puis tous deux se lancèrent dans le combat. Dwalin mit toute sa rage de voir ainsi la vie de son aimé menacée, toute son angoisse de ne pas avoir pu intervenir plus tôt, dans le combat qu'il menait.

Durant tout le combat, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de surveiller Thorin du coin de l'œil et d'arrêter les orques qui s'avançaient sur Bilbon. Mais ses ennemis étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et à eux cinq ils commençaient à se faire submerger. C'est avec soulagement qu'il vit les grands aigles arriver et leur venir en aide. Mais une fois qu'il fut dans les airs, sur le dos d'un des aigles comme le reste de la compagnie, son angoisse revint. Thorin était dans les serres d'un des aigles, inconscient et en sang. La peur que son amant ne soit mort se mit à l'étouffer. Il n'osait parler, sa voix risquait de le trahir.

Enfin les aigles se posèrent, Thorin et Gandalf furent les premiers à être déposés. L'angoisse de Dwalin fut à son summum lorsque le magicien s'éloigna du roi après lui avoir posé la main sur les yeux sans que celui-ci ne réagisse ou montre le moindre signe de vie. Lorsqu'il descendit de son aigle, alors qu'il commençait à se dire que Thorin était mort, ce dernier donna enfin un signe de vie coupant Dwalin dans son élan d'aller se jeter sur lui. Thorin était vivant, il se devait donc de respecter sa volonté de garder leur relation secrète. Le guerrier intériorisa son soulagement autant qu'il le put, éloignant autant que possible son besoin de prendre son amant dans ses bras. Il écouta avec surprise Thorin s'énerver après le hobbit puis lui avouer ne s'être jamais autant trompé sur quelqu'un et enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Dwalin sentit son cœur se serrer, une pierre tombant dans son estomac, son envie d'être à la place de Bilbon le minant, l'étouffant tout d'un coup, lui donnant envie de casser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, à commencer par la tête du-dit hobbit. Mais il se retint, il devait le vie de Thorin à Bilbon et pour ça il lui serrait éternellement reconnaissant. Il garda donc en lui son envie de meurtre pour leur prochaine rencontre avec les orques.

 **Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

 **Pour info, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette histoire donc n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos envies et de vos retours pour que je les prenne en compte pour la suite.**

 **Que pensez-vous des couples qui se dessinent ?**

 **A bientôt**

 **Lyla0ï**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 4**

La compagnie venait de rencontrer Beorn, leur hôte depuis la veille. La nuit avait ressourcée tout le monde. Bilbon, Gandalf et les nains étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner. Ils venaient d'expliquer au changeur de peau leur situation et celui-ci avait accepté de les aider. Le temps de rassembler des vivres et autres équipements dont ils allaient avoir besoin, les membres n'allaient repartir que le lendemain et allaient ainsi pouvoir récupérer totalement. Bilbon jeta un coup d'œil aux nains qui se levaient et remarqua que du sang frais était encore en train de tâcher la chemise de Thorin. Il eut confirmation de ses craintes lorsque Dwalin s'approcha du roi, le regard moins dur qu'habituellement.

 **Tu devrais soigner tes plaies** , dit-il doucement.

 **Je vais bien** , grogna le roi avec mécontentement.

 **Non Thorin, ce n'est pas…**

 **Je vais bien**! Cria Thorin. Dwalin le regarda étrangement et sorti. Balin aborda le roi pour lui parler des préparatifs et l'entraîna dehors. Bilbon les suivit et constata que la plupart des nains étaient déjà dehors. Dwalin s'était mis à l'écart des autres, parti couper des bûches avec Beorn. Il ne parlait pas mais régulièrement sa hache s'abattait sur une nouvelle bûche.

Bilbon remarqua que Balin avait fini de discuter avec Thorin et que celui-ci était assis seul sur un rocher à l'écart. Le hobbit alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

 **Il a raison** , dit-il presque en chuchotant, récoltant un regard interrogateur. **Il faut soigner vos plaies.**

 **Je ne peux pas atteindre toutes les plaies.** Avoua le roi en marmonnant.

 **Et vous ne voulez pas que Dwalin vous les soigne ?** Le regard à la fois intrigué et furieux qui lui lança Thorin fit peur au hobbit qui préféra suggérer autre chose d'une toute petite voix. **Sinon je peux le faire.** Thorin jeta un regard à Dwalin puis à Bilbon et pour finir à ses neveux assis non loin de là.

 **Fili ! Viens m'aider !** Le blond se leva surpris, et s'approcha. **Tu peux recoudre mes plaies ?** Le jeune nain accepta et alla chercher son matériel à l'intérieur de la maison pendant que son oncle retirait précautionneusement ses vêtements. Bilbon fit un petit sourire à Thorin et s'éloigna. Kili l'interpella alors qu'il passait devant lui. Le hobbit s'approcha du jeune nain.

 **Je voulais vous remercier Bilbon. C'est grâce à vous s'il est encore en vie** , dit-il avec un sourire en regardant son oncle. **Et qu'il le restera encore !**

 **Je vous en prie, je n'ai pas tant fait !** Répondit Bilbon, gêné. Kili remarqua son malaise.

 **Mon oncle vous plait ?** A cette question, le bruit de la hache de Dwalin s'abattant sur le bois fit un bruit bien plus fort qu'auparavant et Thorin laissa échapper un grognement. Un bruit de branche cassée se fit entendre mais Bilbon qui était rouge comme une pivoine, ne sût pas d'où il venait.

 **Je pense que votre question est déplacée Kili, mais la réponse est non.** Toujours aussi rouge, Bilbon devina que Kili allait encore lui poser une question embarrassante. **Accepteriez-vous de venir marcher un peu avec moi ?** Le nain le regarda surpris et lentement se leva. Ils partirent ensemble. Alors qu'ils passaient l'angle de la maison, Thorin poussa un grognement de douleur, Bilbon tourna la tête et croisa le regard furieux de Fili. Le hobbit retint le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Le blond venait d'ajouter un argument supplémentaire à sa théorie mais il se dit qu'il risquait de se prendre le poing du prince dans la figure s'il souriait maintenant. Kili et Bilbon marchèrent jusqu'à être sûrs que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

 **Je souhaitais vous poser une question très personnelle à propos d'une situation qui à l'aire de vous peser.** Bilbon avait parlé calmement, d'un ton bas, choisissant soigneusement ses mots et regardant le nain dans les yeux. Le visage de Kili se referma, il souffla et lui fit un signe de la main pour l'inviter à continuer. **Je vais être directe Kili, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.** Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. **J'ai l'impression que vous être amoureux de votre frère.** Le visage de Kili se figea dans une expression de surprise, la bouche entre-ouverte comme si quelques mots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Au fond de ses yeux s'inscrivait cependant une certaine peur que le hobbit ne manqua pas. **Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie Kili ? Je ne vous juge pas.** Ces quelques mots semblèrent faire réagir le nain.

 **Vous… vous ne trouvez pas ça mal ?** Demanda-t-il, le regard toujours apeuré.

 **Non, pourquoi ?** Demanda Bilbon, vraiment perdu.

 **C'est… c'est de l'inceste** , lui répondit difficilement le nain. **C'est interdit. On risque la peine de mort ou au mieux l'exclusion à vie pour avoir eu une relation incestueuse.** Le nain était blême en prononçant ces mots. Bilbon le regarda choqué et mit quelques minutes à digérer l'information.

 **Ce n'est pas le cas dans la Comté. Les mariages au sein d'une même famille sont fréquents… Bon, moins au sein d'une fratrie, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de risque d'enfanter, ils sont acceptés.** Expliqua posément Bilbon, laissant des silences entre ses phrases. Kili sembla réfléchir à ses mots. **Si jamais vous décidiez de vous mettre en couple avec votre frère, sachez que vous serriez les bienvenus chez moi.** Le visage du nain s'éclaira d'un grand sourire puis se referma aussitôt.

 **La question ne se pose pas de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Fili voit mes sentiments autrement qu'avec dégoût.**

 **Je ne pense pas.**

 **Que voulez-vous dire ?**

 **Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs mais j'ai l'impression que votre frère vous lance les mêmes regards que vous lui lancez. Il semblait littéralement furieux de vous voir partir à l'écart avec moi.**

 **Je…** Kili ne put continuer sa phrase, son frère venait de passer le coin de la maison, l'air tendu. **Vous avez peut être raison.**

 **Je vais vous laisser, il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec qui je souhaite m'entretenir, vous avez soulevé un malentendu que je dois disperser.** Lui dit Bilbon avec un sourire pendant que Fili s'approchait d'eux. Il prit congé des deux princes quand ce dernier arriva à leur hauteur.

Le hobbit fit le tour de la maison sans trouver le nain qu'il cherchait. Son regard s'arrêta rapidement sur Thorin qui lavait sa chemise ensanglantée puis sur Bofur. Le nain au chapeau semblait perdu dans d'agréables pensées alors qu'il sculptait un morceau de bois. Bilbon sourit à cette image mais se retint d'aller voir son ami. Il voulait vraiment dissiper le malentendu que Kili avait mis sur le devant de la scène mais présent depuis bien longtemps. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la source d'un bruit sourd. Il finit par trouver Dwalin qui frappait une grosse poutre en bois au milieu du foin où ils avaient dormi. Bilbon eut soudain peur de l'interrompre et se prendre un coup. Mais il savait que c'était de sa faute si le guerrier était dans cet état d'énervement. Il rassembla son courage et parla d'une voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était.

 **Maître Dwalin, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous.** Le guerrier se retourna avec une expression de rage sur le visage. **Il semblerait qu'il y ait un malentendu,** poursuivit Bilbon, **je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Thorin.**

 **Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ?** Répondit le nain d'un ton grognon, mais l'air vraiment surpris. Sa colère semblait s'estomper peu à peu.

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous voulez garder cela secret mais je pense que vous êtes amoureux de Thorin. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes ensemble, même si mon intuition me dit que oui mais j'ai l'impression d'éveiller votre jalousie. J'apprécie Thorin, mais comme leader, rien de plus.**

Le visage de Dwalin s'était décrispé au fur et à mesure de la tirade du hobbit. Après que Dwalin ait gardé le silence avec une expression incrédule pendant plusieurs minutes, Bilbon se décida à le laisser seul.

 **J'espère ne pas avoir été impoli en m'exprimant ainsi. Je vous laisse à vos pensées.**

Quand Bilbon sortit de la maison, son regard se posa sur Bofur qui était en train de donner au bout de bois qu'il taillait une forme de dragon endormi. Le hobbit alla s'asseoir à ses côtés avec un sourire. Le nain le regarda un instant dans les yeux, lui souriant chaleureusement puis il se reconcentra sur sa sculpture, gardant un petit sourire rêveur. Bilbon ressenti comme un envol de papillons dans son ventre durant cet échange de regards. Alors que Bofur continuait de sculpter le morceau de bois avec dextérité, Bilbon se surpris à imaginer ces mains sur son corps, caressant sa peau… des frissons le parcoururent, un léger soupir lui échappa et une tension apparût dans son bas ventre. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous le regard interrogateur que lui lança Bofur. Très mal à l'aise à l'idée que son ami ait pu deviner ses pensées, Bilbon se leva en balbutiant des excuses incompréhensibles et s'enfuit de l'autre côté de la maison. Le nain le regarda faire, de plus en plus surpris, mais tout de même un peu amusé.

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé des relations entre les personnages ?_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 5**

Assis au fond de sa cellule, Dwalin était perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait vidé toutes ses pensées négatives, tout son énervement en frappant la porte du cachot elfique. Il se sentait maintenant apaisé. Seul demeurait en son cœur le manque créé par l'absence de Thorin à ses côtés. Depuis sa discussion avec Bilbon, sa jalousie s'était calmée, il avait prit le temps d'observer le hobbit sans apriori, sans les lunettes de la jalousie et s'était rendu compte que leur cambrioleur n'était pas insensible à Bofur. Il n'avait par contre pas réussi à savoir si c'était réciproque, mais après tout ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce qui lui importait, était que Bilbon ne s'intéressait pas à Thorin… Thorin, le sujet de ses pensées, celui-ci était en train de changer, l'Arkenstone commençait à envahir son esprit. Dwalin voyait bien que par moment le roi Sous-la-Montagne ne pensait qu'à la pierre, oubliant ses proches. Dwalin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son amant l'avait éloigné sous prétexte qu'il devait se concentrer sur la reconquête de la Montagne et à chaque fois la tristesse au fond de son cœur gagnait un peu plus de terrain.

Pourtant Thorin n'était pas comme ça auparavant, avant de quitter les Montagnes Bleues. A cette époque il n'hésitait pas à mettre ses devoirs au second plan pour se consacrer à ses proches. Les souvenirs de ces moments de bonheur revinrent à la mémoire de Dwalin, un jour en particulier, celui où tout avait changé pour lui…

 _Flash back_

 _Dwalin venait de finir un entraînement avec les princes héritiers quand Thorin entra dans la pièce. Les deux nains ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis que Dwalin avait repoussé le roi après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments; depuis presque un mois. Dwalin avait souffert de ne plus le voir mais il préférait cette souffrance à celle de le côtoyer tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher. Il fut donc surpris, mal à l'aise et pas vraiment ravi de le voir même si tout son corps semblait vouloir se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. En proie à ce conflit interne, il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se décider à s'asseoir sur le tatami et à inviter Thorin à faire de même. Le roi vint s'asseoir à ses côtés la distance d'un bras les séparant. Puis il se mit à détailler Dwalin du regard, laissant ses yeux courir sur le corps du guerrier sans se cacher et augmentant le mal-être de ce dernier._

 _ **Tu me manquais, Dwalin.** Fini par lâcher Thorin dans un chuchotement. Les yeux de Dwalin s'écarquillèrent, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent alors qu'il attendait la suite. **J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière discussion et j'ai fini par réaliser que je ne ressentais pas que de l'attirance ou de l'amitié pour toi.** Thorin s'arrêta de parler quelques instants comme s'il cherchait ses mots ou hésitait à continuer. Pendant ce temps Dwalin retenait sa respiration, n'osant croire en ce qu'il croyait comprendre. **J'ai finalement accepté le fait que je partage tes sentiments et j'espère que tu me pardonneras de t'avoir blessé la dernière…**_

 _Dwalin sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette déclaration. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Thorin, le faisant taire. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes puis il glissa sa main sur la nuque de son roi pour l'attirer à lui. Des étincelles de joie explosèrent dans le ventre de Dwalin lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce premier baiser fut un simple effleurement des lèvres de l'autre, il était presque timide. Le second le fut moins. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent permettant de les goûter et de se découvrir entre elles. Elles se rencontrèrent, s'entremêlèrent et dansèrent ensemble. Les deux nains se perdaient dans leurs baisers. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste, partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre par dessus ses vêtements, devinant ainsi ce corps si désiré._

 _ **Dwalin, attends.** Chuchota le roi après quelques minutes de ces agréables échanges. Il posa son front sur celui du guerrier et garda sa nuque dans sa main, la caressant du bout de ses doigts. **J'aimerais que notre liaison demeure secrète pour l'instant.** Dwalin ferma les yeux, attristé par cette demande mais ne voulant pas le montrer. **Comme tu l'as dis, si je reprends la montagne et que je deviens roi, le peuple attendra de moi que je me marie et que j'ai un héritier.** Le cœur de Dwalin se serra, redoutant la suite. **Mais je ne le ferai pas, je ne souhaite pas laisser ce rôle de roi dicter ma conduite. Ce sera le temps que je désigne Fili et Kili comme mes héritiers et qu'ils soient acceptés par tous…** Dwalin gardait les yeux fermés. Son cœur balançait entre la joie de savoir ses sentiments partagés et la douleur de devoir les cacher. Son cœur voulait crier son amour à qui voudra l'entendre _ et Mahal savait qu'il y en aurait des commères pour lui prêter une oreille attentive _ mais sa raison entendait l'argument de Thorin, le comprenait et tentait de le faire accepter à son cœur._

 _Il hocha la tête et souffla un « **d'accord** ». Les yeux toujours fermés, il ne put voir le grand sourire de Thorin. Le roi le fit glisser contre lui pour mettre sa tête dans son cou et le serrer dans ses bras. _

_Fin du Flash-back_

La voix de Thorin criait des insultes en Kuzdul. Dwalin souffla, Balin avait raison, la fierté et la rancœur de Thorin envers les elfes seront leur perte à tous. Mais il savait que Thorin comptait sur Bilbon, qu'il espérait que le semi-homme soit quelque part dans la demeure des elfes à chercher un moyen de les faire sortir.

La fierté de Thorin… les pensées de Dwalin se tournèrent vers le caractère du roi. Celui-ci changeait énormément lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il lui arrivait souvent d'ôter toutes ses responsabilité, d'oublier toute fierté et de s'en remettre entièrement au guerrier. Le plus flagrant était lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

 _Flash-back_

 _Thorin et Dwalin venaient de rentrer d'une mission d'exploration dans une montagne proche d'Ered Luin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se montrer de signes d'affection à cause de la proximité avec les autres guerriers. C'était la première fois que ça leur arrivait depuis que le roi avait avoué son amour à Dwalin, quelques semaines auparavant._

 _Les deux nains s'étaient rendus discrètement dans la demeure du tatoué. A peine avaient-ils fermé la porte que Dwalin avait coincé son amant entre la porte et son corps, posant ses mains dans le bas de son dos et collant sa bouche à la sienne. Leurs sens s'enflammèrent à toute vitesse et leurs virilités se réveillèrent. Tous deux étaient impatiens de sentir la peau de l'autre contre la sienne. Ils se déshabillèrent à toute vitesse, ne séparant leurs lèvres que lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas faire autrement._

 _Une fois tous deux nus, ils collèrent leurs corps. Les deux nains grognèrent de plaisir quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact. Dwalin avait ses mains sur les fesses de Thorin et les malaxait, les écartant régulièrement et récoltant ainsi des gémissement de plaisir plus forts que les autres. Le guerrier délaissa la bouche de son roi pour aller mordiller son oreille particulièrement sensible. Thorin tremblait de plaisir dans les bras de son amant. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur le dos de celui-ci, se crispant quand le plaisir montait._

 _Doucement, la bouche de Dwalin se mit à descendre le long du cou de son amour, goûtant chaque parcelle de peau. Ses mains lâchèrent les fesses pour aller explorer le torse et commencèrent à jouer avec les tétons du roi. Sa bouche continua de descendre jusqu'à l'un d'eux et vint remplacer sa main. Alors que sa langue et ses dents jouaient avec le bouton de chaire, mordillant, léchant, titillant, pinçant, sa main migra plus au sud jusqu'à toucher le sexe de Thorin. Sans aucun avant propos il le pris en main et commença à le masturber. Thorin inspira une grande quantité d'air sous la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur la table pour s'aider à ne pas succomber aux délicieux assauts de son amant._

 _Au bout de quelques instants de cette délicieuse torture Dwalin fit une mini-pause, le temps de poser sa bouche sur l'autre téton et d'échanger ses mains. Puis il reprit sa torture quelques instants avant que sa bouche ne reprenne sa route, ses mains n'arrêtant leurs caresses que lorsque le visage du guerrier fut à la hauteur du sexe érigé. Il donna un coup de langue sur le gland, faisant frissonner Thorin d'anticipation. Il le regarda dans les yeux et porta sa main droite à sa bouche. Il y mit trois doigts et les lâcha avec application._

 _Une fois qu'ils furent bien humidifiés ils les retira de sa bouche et avec un sourire pour son amant les approcha de son intimité. Au moment où il y introduisit un doigt il prit son sexe en bouche. Thorin s'accrocha à la table et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Dwalin fit aller et venir sa bouche le long du sexe de son amant, lentement et profondément, l'avalant le plus possible alors qu'il enfonçait plus profondément son doigt dans son intimité. Quand il sentit que son doigt pouvait bouger un peu plus aisément il lui lui fit faire des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides, calquant le rythme de sa bouche dessus. Thorin n'était plus que gémissements discontinus et absolument incohérents. Ses jambes tremblaient et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force de serrer le bord de la table. Quand il commença à remuer des hanches pour en demander plus, Dwalin repris un rythme lent et profond pour sa fellation le temps de pouvoir recommencer ses vas et vient avec deux doigts puis accèlerra à nouveau. Il recommença son manège avec un troisième doigt._

 _Après plusieurs instants de cette délicieuse torture, Thorin s'empalait littéralement sur les doigts de son amant et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire commençait à couler sur la langue de Dwalin. Le guerrier cessa tout contact avec le roi, retirant ses doigts de son intimité et lâchant son sexe, provoquant un gémissement de frustration. Dwalin se releva et embrassa violemment son homme. Ils se séparèrent, haletants. Dwalin attrapa Thorin, le retourna et plaqua son torse contre la table. Il prit chacune de ses fesses dans une main, les écarta et pressa son sexe entre elles. Il posa une de ses mains en bas du dos de Thorin et commença à le pénétrer lentement. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en lui, tous deux poussèrent un gémissement de satisfaction. Dwalin attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence et entama un profond va et vient. Son sexe sortait presque entièrement à chaque fois pour revenir s'enfoncer au plus profond de Thorin et toucher sa prostate faisant ainsi crier le roi de plaisir. Les mains du tatoué agrippèrent les hanches de Thorin tandis qu'il accélérait la cadence. Le sexe en Thorin allait de plus en plus vite et tapait de plus en plus fort sur sa prostate. Il ne put bientôt plus retenir son plaisir et éjacula. Dwalin sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se resserrer, et la délivrance arriver. Il ne lui fallu que deux mouvements supplémentaires pour jouir en Thorin puis s'effondrer sur lui._

 _Fin du Flash-back_

Dwalin s'en voulu d'avoir repensé à ce souvenir. Il était seul, au fond de sa cellule elfique, frustré depuis des semaines et ses pensées venaient de lui donner une trique d'enfer. N'arrivant pas à détourner l'idée de son sexe allant et venant dans l'intimité de son amant, le guerrier défit légèrement son pantalon et glissa sa main à l'intérieur. Il dû retenir un soupir de soulagement quand sa main entra au contact de son sexe. Sans hésitation, il l'attrapa et commença à se caresser. L'abstinence de ces derniers temps et les souvenirs dans lesquels il venait de se replonger l'amenèrent très rapidement au bord de la jouissance. Mais alors qu'il entamait les caresses qui allaient lui permettre de se délivrer de cette tension, il entendit un cri des cellules voisines.

 **Bilbon !**

Le hobbit était en train d'ouvrir les cellules. Dwalin retira sa main de son pantalon avec un grognement de mécontentement et se dépêcha de réajuster ses vêtements avant d'être délivré de sa cellule… à défaut de l'être de son envie de Thorin.

 _Fin du chapitre !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _Une petite review fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 6**

La compagnie était en train de festoyer avec les gens de Lacville dans l'auberge que ces derniers avaient mis à leur disposition. Après s'être battus contre les orques en s'évadant de chez les elfes, ils étaient entrés clandestinement dans la ville grâce à Bard, un tonnelier. Ils s'étaient fait repérés par les gardes lorsque Kili s'était effondré dans les escaliers de l'armurerie qu'ils dévalisaient, à cause de sa blessure à la jambe. Bilbon s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le jeune nain. Il voyait son état de santé se dégrader mais il n'arrivait à alerter ni le blessé, ni Thorin sur la nécessité de soigner cette jambe. Le prince voulait rester fort aux yeux de son oncle et de ses compagnons. Ledit oncle était lui trop obnubilé par La Montagne pour s'en pré-occuper. Le seul qui semblait s'inquiéter aussi était Fili. Bilbon pouvait le voir dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur son frère mais il n'exprimait pas son ressentiment à voix haute. Par ailleurs Bilbon n'avait vu aucun changement dans la relation entre les deux princes depuis sa conversation avec Kili chez Béorn. Chacun d'eux regardait toujours l'autre avec envie, amour et résignation.

Enfin bref, après s'être fait arrêtés par les gardes la compagnie avait été conduite au Maître de la ville devant la populace. Thorin s'était présenté _ enfin Dwalin l'avait présenté après que le Maître les ait traités de voleurs _ et promis aux hommes de partager l'or d'Erebor avec eux s'ils l'aidaient à reprendre son trône. Bilbon s'était porté garant pour lui , il avait foi en lui et était persuadé qu'il tiendrait sa promesse.

Depuis ils étaient tous logés dans une auberge avec la nourriture et la boisson à volonté. Bilbon observait cela en se disant que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Lorsqu'on n'était pas d'accord pour qu'ils se servent, ils vidaient le garde-manger _ Bilbon leur en voulait toujours un peu d'avoir vidé le sien _ mais là ! Le garde-manger et surtout la cave semblaient ne pas avoir de fond. Les nains continuaient de vider les tonneaux de bière et de vin, tous étaient saouls. Bilbon était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas tous sobres le lendemain matin au moment du départ. Ceux qui semblaient les moins saouls étaient Thorin, ses neveux, Dwalin et Balin. Le hobbit en était surpris, il s'était attendu à ce que les jeunes princes et Dwalin boivent autant que les autres après ce qu'il avait vu chez lui mais il s'était trompé. Bofur était par contre totalement ivre. Il partageait jusqu'à présent son temps de manière assez équitable entre boire et chanter des chansons sur la boisson. Il était en train de chanter quand Bilbon décida qu'il était tant qu'il aille se coucher.

Bilbon entendit les nains acclamer Bofur à la fin de sa chanson et entra dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire. Il avait bien analysé ses propres réactions et pensées depuis chez Béorn et avait bien dû admettre qu'il était amoureux de son ami. Il ne savait seulement pas si cela était réciproque mais pour l'instant il ne cherchait pas à le savoir. La fin de cette aventure était bien trop incertaine. Ils ne s'en sortiraient peut-être pas tous vivants, lui le premier. Il devait encore cambrioler Smaug. A ces pensées, son sourire se fana, comme à chaque fois qu'il y songeait. Il ne voyait pas comme il pourrait s'en sortir vivant si le dragon se réveillait. Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Bofur de l'autre côté, le nain semblait comme intimidé. Bilbon s'effaça de l'encadrure de la porte et lui désigna le lit pour s'asseoir, venant se mettre à ses côtés après avoir refermé la porte. Bofur posa une de ses mains sur les siennes et pris quelque chose dans sa poche de l'autre.

 **J'ai sculpté ça pour vous, pour qu'il ait l'air moins terrible lorsque vous pense** **re** **z à lui, je sais qu'il vous fait peur. J'espère que ceci vous rassurera un peu** , dit-il en lui montrant le petit dragon de bois dans sa main, celui qu'il avait commencé à sculpter chez Béorn. Le pouce de son autre main caressait doucement les mains de Bilbon sous la sienne.

 **Merci beaucoup Bofur, il est magnifique** , dit-il avec un grand sourire en rougissant. Il voulu libérer une de ses mains pour prendre la figurine de bois mais Bofur l'en empêcha en resserrant sa main autour des siennes. Il posa le dragon de bois sur le lit et mit sa main sur la joue du hobbit. Bilbon retint inconsciemment sa respiration, stupéfait de la tournure des événements. Le nain glissa sa main sur la nuque du semi-homme et l'attira vers lui en même temps qu'il avançait sa tête. Le cœur de Bilbon manqua un battement quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact puis il se mit à danser la salsa dans sa poitrine. Il écarta les lèvres et la langue du nain s'y engouffra pour débuter une danse torride avec sa consœur. Leurs mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles de Bofur parcouraient l'une le dos l'autre les jambes du semi-homme alors que celles de celui-ci partaient à la découverte du torse de son amour. Bilbon mit fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène. La tête lui tournait, à cause de cet échange buccal plus qu'intense mais aussi à cause des vapeurs d'alcool qui s'échappaient de Bofur. Alcool… Alcool ! Ce mot venait de sonner dans la tête de Bilbon. Il l'avait oublié pendant leur baiser mais Bofur était complètement bourré et peut être alors que ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui ! Peut être qu'il ne faisait que jouer… Ces hypothèses firent redescendre le hobbit de son nuage et stopper le nain qui venait quémander à nouveau ses lèvres.

 **Vous ne voulez pas… ?** Demanda le nain un peu perdu.

 **Si mais je ne veux pas comme ça…** Devant l'air perdu de Bofur, Bilbon s'expliqua. **Je ne veux pas qu'on s'amuse un soir où vous êtes ivre.**

 **Je ne cherche pas à m'amuser Bilbon. Je vous…**

 **Chut !** Le coupa Bilbon. **Taisez-vous Bofur. Vous me le direz quand vous serez sobre si vous le pensez toujours.** Devant la mine déçue de son compagnon, il se décida à lui ouvrir son cœur. **Et si c'est le cas, sachez qu'ils vous sont retournés !**

Bilbon avait à peine finit sa phrase que des lèvres s'emparaient des siennes. Après un baiser endiablé, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec un grand sourire sur chacun de leur visage. Bofur prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna du hobbit.

 **Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et nous aurons à nouveau très prochainement cette conversation** , chuchota Bofur en se levant du lit. Il se retourna pour lui envoyer un baiser du bout des doigts en disparaissant derrière la porte.

Bilbon resta quelques instants à fixer la porte fermée avec un immense sourire, puis s'écroula sur son lit. Le hobbit n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, son cœur battait la chamade, des papillons dansaient dans son ventre, il se sentait devenir une espèce de guimauve dégoulinante d'amour quand il repensait aux baisers qu'il venait d'échanger.

L'heure du départ arriva et Bilbon regardait le quai avec inquiétude. Tous les nains étaient là. Tous à l'exception d'un : Bofur était introuvable. Bilbon ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre la nuit précédente et malheureusement pour lui, Thorin ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de partir à sa recherche. Le roi voulait que rien ne vienne le ralentir, et c'est pour ça que Bilbon le regarda avec surprise mettre Kili à l'écart. Sa blessure à la jambe risquait de les ralentir. Le jeune nain protesta ainsi que Fili mais devant l'inflexibilité de leur oncle ils durent se plier à sa décision. Fili refusa de se séparer de son frère et Oïn déclara que son rôle était auprès du malade. Cela amusa le hobbit car il n'avait jamais remarqué que le nain portait une attention particulière aux blessures de ses compagnons. Il le suspecta plutôt de vouloir garder un œil sur les princes héritiers et s'assurer de leur retour sains et saufs au sein de la compagnie.

Le bateau parti, laissant les trois nains sur le quai. Le cœur de Bilbon se serra lorsqu'il arriva à la conclusion qu'il allait continuer son voyage sans Bofur à ses côtés. Il referma sa main autour du petit dragon de bois se trouvant dans sa poche, la présence de son ami à ses côtés allait lui manquer lorsqu'il devrait affronter le dragon… En fait, elle lui manquait déjà.

Bilbon préféra ne pas appesantir sur l'absence de Bofur et choisi de croire en l'espoir de le retrouver sain et sauf avant la fin de cette aventure. Pour cela il devait se concentrer pour aider ses amis à trouver l'entrée cachée puis survivre à son cambriolage dans l'antre de Smaug… ' _ **Un jeu d 'enfant**_ ' pensa-t-il pour se motiver lui-même.

Même s'il jouait avec les mots et à cache-cache avec Smaug, Bilbon ne qualifiait plus du tout son excursion dans Erebor comme étant un jeu d'enfant. Le hobbit conversait avec le dragon en essayant de prendre l'Arkenstone. La peur de mourir et de ne plus jamais revoir la Comté, ses amis, Bofur… lui tordait les entrailles. Mais un nouveau sentiment faisait son apparition à fur et à mesure que Smaug lui parlait de Thorin. Il lui disait que le nain avait estimé que sa vie ne valait pas grand-chose. Il lui assurait que tout ce qu'il l'intéressait était le joyau du roi. Et le doute s'insinuait en Bilbon car oui, il avait remarqué que Thorin changeait alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de La montagne. Il avait vu une nouvelle lueur, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la folie, dans son regard alors qu'il lui demandait d'aller chercher la pierre.

Son anneau au doigt, il se jeta sur l'Arkenstone et se précipita vers la sortie, cachant la pierre dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau.

 **Vous êtes vivant !** s'exclama Thorin en arrivant à la hauteur de Bilbon juste après qu'il eut retiré son anneau.

 **Plus pour très longtemps** , répondit Bilbon en ralentissant sa course.

 **Vous avez l'Arkenstone ?** Demanda le roi, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

 **Le dragon arrive…** dit Bilbon en essayant de détourner la conversation, ce Thorin là ne lui plaisait pas.

 **L'Arkenstone, l'avez-vous trouvé ?** Insista Thorin

 **Oui, sortons d'ici,** dit précipitement Bilbon en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le nain lui barra la route de son épée, la peur de Bilbon grandit en lui. **Thorin ?** Demanda-t-il avec hésitation. **Thorin ?** Réessaya-t-il. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, il tourna la tête et le roi imita son mouvement. Au même moment, les autres nains les rejoignirent en courrant.

 **Vous brûlerez !** Dit le dragon de sa voix profonde. Les nains sautèrent juste à temps pour échapper aux flammes et se réfugièrent dans une salle pour éviter une seconde attaque de Smaug. Le manteau de Thorin prit feu alors qu'il entrait le dernier. Il ôta son manteau précipitamment sous le regard inquiet de Dwalin.

Les regards de Dwalin et Bilbon se rencontrèrent et chacun pu voir que l'autre aussi avait vu la folie envahir Thorin. Celle-ci, pour l'instant, n'était que passagère mais elle s'insinuait de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit du roi. Tous deux furent soulagés de la voir disparaître alors qu'il annonçait son plan de bataille.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui,

Je sais que l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre, promis ça changera dans les prochains !

A bientôt

Lyla0ï


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 7**

Leur plan avait fonctionné… à quelques détails près. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à tuer le dragon et celui-ci avait attaqué Lacville. Mais maintenant Smaug était mort, tué par les hommes, ils étaient tous vivants _ enfin tous ceux qui avaient pénétré La Montagne, ils étaient sans nouvelles de leurs compagnons restés chez les hommes_ et pouvaient à présent s'établir dans Erebor. Les nains venaient d'assister, impuissants, depuis les flans de La Monntagne à l'attaque de Smaug sur Lacville et à sa mort. Bilbon était horrifié de voir ce qu'ils avaient provoqué : les flammes, la peur, la mort de centaines de personnes, la destruction de leur ville… Le hobbit était peiné et horrifié, d'avoir, par leur action créé autant de carnage, cela lui donnait la nausée. Il observa ses compagnons et vit le même effroi sur leurs visages. Cette vision d'horreur les affectait tous, cela se lisait plus ou moins sur leurs visages. Tous sauf un. Thorin avait le visage fermé mais il n'avait pas l'aire d'être affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre par le sort des habitants de Lacville. Ni même par le sort de ses neveux, d'Oïn et de Bofur resté là-bas. A cette pensée le cœur de Bilbon se serra. Quelles étaient les chances pour que leurs compagnons aient survécus ? Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Et pour qu'ils s'en soient sortis indemnes ? Elles étaient encore plus faibles.

Le souvenir du baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Bofur vint s'imposer dans l'esprit de Blibon. La peur que ce baiser ait été le seul, que son ami _ s'il pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi _ soit mort le percuta comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sa respiration se bloqua quelques instants et il faillit défaillir. Il posa sa main sur la roche à ses côtés pour revenir à la réalité, au présent, à ce qu'il savait être sûr et se détourner de ces horribles même si vraisemblables hypothèses.

Thorin ordonna au groupe d'entrer dans Erebor, là, certains durent installer le campement dans une des salles alors que les autres eurent à chercher l'Arckenstone parmi les montagnes d'or. Bilbon le regarda ahuri, Thorin n'avait apparemment aucun souvenir qu'il lui avait dit l'avoir récupérée quelques heures avant. Il eut peur de ce qu'il vit sur son visage, ce n'était plus une lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux, c'était un masque recouvrant tout son visage. Bilbon se refusa à donner la pierre à ce nain fou. Ce n'était pas le nain qu'il avait rencontré à Cul-de-Sac.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une journée qu'ils s'étaient installés dans Erebor, que la folie n'avait plus quitté le visage de Thorin. Lorsque Bilbon entendit des personnes pénétrer dans La Montagne, il se précipita vers la source du bruit et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Leurs compagnons étaient en vie. Fili, Kili, Oïn et Bofur étaient vivants ! Vivants et en un seul morceau ! Mais son inquiétude due à la folie qui se saisissait de Thorin ne laissa pas sa joie s'exprimer. Il se précipita vers ses amis et les enjoignit de faire demi-tour, leur disant que Thorin avait perdu la tête. Mais cette injonction eut l'effet inverse et les jeunes princes se précipitèrent dans les grandes salles remplies d'or. Ils ne purent que constater que le roi était en effet obnubilé par ces tas d'or.

Après de joyeuses retrouvailles avec le reste de la compagnie, les nains se mirent _ encore_ à la recherche de l'Arkenstone. L'Arckenstone, plus rien à part cette pierre n'avait d'intérêt pour Thorin. Peu lui importait l'état de santé de ses neveux ou Dwalin qui le regardait avec tristesse et inquiétude. Peu lui importait l'avis de ses compagnons, tout ce qui comptait était l'Arkenstone. Au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient le roi s'enfermait dans sa folie. Thorin en vint même à confier à Bilbon qu'il soupçonnait l'un des nains de la compagnie de l'avoir trahi et de dissimuler l'Arkenstone. Le hobbit s'en voulu. Le roi doutait de leurs compagnons à cause de lui, mais il ne put se résoudre à revenir sur sa décision. Son cœur se fit lourd de la responsabilité qu'il avait prise. Il avait tellement envie de se confier à quelqu'un mais le faire signifiait que cette personne devrait choisir entre lui et Thorin et cela, il le refusait. C'est lorsque Thorin refusa de négocier avec les hommes et les elfes, poussant ceux-ci à se préparer à les attaquer aux premières lueurs du jour qu'il sut ce qu'il devait faire de l'Arckenstone. Il ne voulait pas laisser la folie de Thorin les mener à la guerre et il devait éloigner la pierre du roi. La solution était toute trouvée, il devait la donner aux hommes.

Durant la nuit tombée, il monta sur les remparts où il avait repéré une corde suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de descendre de l'autre côté.

 **Vous devriez être à l'intérieur !** Bilbon sursauta alors que la voie de Bofur vint interrompre pendant qu'il nouait solidement la ton du nain était sec, Bilbon sentit son cœur se serrer. **A l'abri du vent.**

 **Euh j'avais…** Bilbon chercha une excuse tangible à sa présence sur le chemin de ronde… **besoin d'air, ça sent encore le dragon là-dedans.** Il vit à l'expression de Bofur que celui-ci ne le croyait pas et qu'il était peiné de ce mensonge.

 **Les elfes ont fait mettre leurs archers en position.**

 **Ah ?** Lui répondit Bilbon, pas très sûr que ça décision tienne longtemps si le nain se rapprochait trop de lui. En sa présence, il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Il préféra regarder l'armée dont il était question.

 **La bataille sera finie d'ici demain soir** , dit Bofur d'un ton morne, **mais je doute qu'on sera en vie pour le voir.**

 **Ce sont des jours funestes,** répondit Bilbon ne sachant que dire. Il voulait rassurer son ami, lui dire qu'il allait tenter quelque chose mais il ne le pouvait pas. Et si jamais Bofur avait raison… le Hobbit souhaiterait dans ce cas partager la dernière nuit de son existence avec lui. Mais avait il voulait essayer d'éviter la guerre.

 **Des jours funestes oui,** répéta Bofur avec tristesse. Il regarda Bilbon, son regard avait changé, un espoir venait d'y naître. **Nul ne pourrait blâmer qui que ce soit de vouloir être ailleurs.** Dit-il en se rapprochant de Bilbon, celui-ci le regarda surpris. **Il ne doit pas être loin de minuit, Bombur doit prendre son tour de garde, ce sera dur de le réveiller** ajouta-t-il en regardant Bilbon avec espoir avant de commencer à descendre pour aller réveiller son cousin.

 **Bofur !** l'appela Bilbon en voulant le retenir. Son cœur lui criait de se jeter sur le nain pour l'embrasser et de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Seulement il devait sortir l'Arkenstone d'Erebor et c'était sa seule occasion. **On se reverra demain matin** , finit-il par lui dire.

 **Au revoir Bilbon** , répondit Bofur. Dans son regard, Bilbon pouvait lire tous ses sentiments inavoués, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait à le laisser partir mais aussi l'espoir de savoir qu'il resterait en vie. Bofur semblait persuadé de ne plus revoir son hobbit, mais il ne fit pas d'autres gestes vers lui. Il descendit les escaliers, lentement mais sans se retourner.

Bilbon hésita encore une seconde à le retenir puis attrapa la corde, la jeta par dessus la muraille et la descendit… Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il put faire le chemin inverse. Il se sentait soulagé d'avoir donné l'Arkenstone, d'avoir retrouvé Gandalf et de sentir qu'il le soutenait dans cette démarche même si tous deux craignaient la réaction de Thorin. Cependant à aucun prix Bilbon ne serait resté auprès du magicien comme celui-ci le souhaitait. Il devait absolument voir Bofur. Lorsqu'il passa au-dessus du mur, il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir le nain au chapeau, se réchauffant au feu. Il était seul, semblait perdu dans ses pensées et celles-ci n'avait pas l'air joyeuses. Il sorti son regard des flammes en entendant Bilbon atterrir sur le chemin de ronde et offrit un doux sourire au hobbit.

 **Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?** Lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant quand Bilbon fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

 **Pour vous** , répondit Bilbon sur le même ton avec un sourire timide. Devant le regard à la fois interrogateur et ravi de celui qui avait volé son cœur, il s'approcha d'avantage, se saisit de ses mains et poursuivit. **Pour finir une conversation que nous avions commencé à Lacville, dans ma chambre…** Les doigts de Bofur s'était mis à caresser la peau douce des mains du hobbit alors que dans ses yeux des étincelles d'espoir et de bonheur semblaient s'être allumées. **Vous souvenez-vous que vous deviez me dire pourquoi vous m'aviez embrassé ?**

Bofur le regarda avec un sourire joueur. **Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir, mais, peut-être,** ajouta-t-il devant le regard surpris de Bilbon, avec un sourire qui aurait pu sembler innocent. **Peut-être qu'un nouveau baiser pourrait me raviver la mémoire.**

Bilbon lui sourit en retour. Il tira sur ses mains jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent et déposa les mains de Bofur sur sa taille. Celui-ci de laissait faire avec plaisir et amusement. Bilbon posa ses propres mains sur la nuque du nain et appuya légèrement dessus, amenant le nain à baisser la tête. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, appréciant le souffle de l'autre se brisant sur les siennes. Après quelques agréables secondes ainsi, Bofur referma brutalement ses bras autour du corps de Bilbon et le souleva légèrement. Tous deux soupirèrent de plaisir lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ce baiser fut brutal, les bouches s'écrasaient l'une contre l'autre et se malmenaient. La sensation de l'autre, la découverte de son goût, de son corps avait été trop courte la fois précédente. Ils avaient soudainement une faim de l'autre, un besoin d'être en contact qui s'enflammèrent. Bilbon avait accroché ses jambes autour de la taille de Bofur et celui-ci l'avait plaqué contre le mur le plus proche. Bilbon se sentait rempli de joie mais surtout gonflé de plaisir. Son membre commençait à être très à l'étroit et réclamait les attentions de Bofur. Mais le nain qui était dans le même état que lui _ il pouvait sentir son désir contre ses fesses_ était actuellement occupé à malaxer lesdites fesses. Bofur délaissa les lèvres du hobbit, les laissant rougies et gonflées pour aller dévorer son cou, l'embrasser, le mordiller le suçoter. Bilbon avait basculé sa tête en arrière et gémissait faiblement, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. La sensation de froid sur sa poitrine le ramena à la réalité. Une des mains de Bofur avait ouvert ses vêtements et découvrait son torse alors que sa bouche maltraitait sa clavicule.

 **Bofur !** Haleta Bilbon en glissant sa main sous sa tête. A contre-cœur, le regard interrogatif, Bofur arrêta son agréable torture et le regarda. **Avant que nous allions plus loin je tenais à vous dire que…** Il hésita une seconde mais le regard plein d'espoirs de son compagnon lui donna le courage nécessaire pour continuer… **que je vous aime.**

Le regard du nain se mit à pétiller de joie, Bofur embrassa Bilbon avec douceur et tendresse, passant sa main dans son dos pour le coller à lui. Le hobbit se sentit fondre sous cet assaut délicat. Le nain mit fin au baiser en posant son front sur celui de son compagnon et chuchota. **Je t'aime aussi Bilbon**. Le susnommé sentit son cœur exploser de joie et son désir se durcir plus encore.

 **J'ai envie de te faire l'amour. Je veux t'avoir montré mon amour avant… avant la bataille de demain.** Bilbon comprit que le nain avait peur que l'un d'eux ne meurt le lendemain. Il faillit lui dire pour l'Arkenstone, que la guerre serait peut-être évitée mais la peur que Thorin ne le considère lui aussi comme un traître l'en empêcha. Son sexe, comprimé dans son pantalon lui faisait mal et tout son corps voulait accéder à la délivrance par les vas-et-viens de la virilité de Bofur en lui mais sa raison lui dictait de patienter encore un petit peu pour être certain de protéger le nain de toute suspicion de trahison.

 **On pourrait peut être trouver un endroit à l'abri des regards** , répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Il fallu au nain moins d'une seconde pour reposer Bilbon sur ses pieds, lui attraper la main et partir moitié courant moitié marchant vers les salles inférieures d'Erebor. Heureux et amusé Bilbon oublia la guerre imminente à l'extérieur, Thorin, l'Arkenstone et se laissa entraîner dans les couloirs en se retenant de rire. Ils firent un détour pour être sûrs de ne pas croiser leurs compagnons et s'enfermèrent dans une petite pièce qui avait dû être un bureau. Seule restait en son centre une grande table en pierre. Bilbon ferma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers Bofur qui semblait prêt à le dévorer tout entier.

 _Et voilà, fin du septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu._

 _Il y aura douze chapitres au final, je ne sais pas si je pourrai accélérer le rythme de publication, le temps de les corriger._

 _Je pense commencer à publier une nouvelle fic sur le Hobbit prochainement._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ, mais cette fic va intégrer dès ce chapitre des relations incestueuses. Si cela dérange certains d'entre vous je vous conseille de sauter ce chapitre à partir des étoiles.  
_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 8**

Dwalin et Balin s'étaient enfermés dans l'ancien bureau du plus âgé. Cet endroit avait miraculeusement été épargné par les flammes. Les papiers, les livres… tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière, jaunis mais toujours lisibles. Les deux nains avaient redécouvert cet endroit avec émotions. Tous deux avaient ressenti le besoin de se mettre à l'écart du groupe pour évoquer leurs inquiétudes partagées mais aucun d'eux ne savait réellement comment commencer cette conversation qui risquait d'être délicate. Après de longues minutes dans un silence pesant, Balin décida de se lancer dans un chuchotement.

 **Comment vas-tu mon frère ? Comment vis-tu le comportement de Thorin ?** Le guerrier souffla, il ne s'était jamais confié sur sa relation avec son suzerain et il n'était pas chose facile pour lui de le faire mais le regard de son frère eut un drôle d'effet en lui.

 **Je… J'ai peur,** dit-il en décidant de tout lâcher. **Je ne reconnais plus Thorin, ni comme leader ni comme celui dont je suis tombé amoureux. Je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi depuis le début de cette aventure. La dernière fois que j'ai vu ses sentiments pour moi dans ses yeux c'était chez Béorn et la dernière fois qu'il m'a embrassé je ne t'en parle même pas.** Il marqua une pause, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il se confiait à son frère. **J'ai peur Balin que l'Arckenstone ne l'ait entraîné dans une folie dont il ne ressortira pas et qui pourrait nous mener à un désastre.**

 **Je suis malheureusement de ton avis. L'Arckenstone lui brouille l'esprit et va nous mener tout droit à la guerre. Demain nous suivrons un fou.**

Les deux nains restèrent silencieux un moment réfléchissant à cette fatalité.

 **Il faudrait le ramener à la raison, le soustraire à son influence.**

 **Pour cela il faudrait déjà la retrouver** , répondit Dwalin d'un ton bourru. **Et il serait capable de tuer la personne qui lui aurait caché l'avoir retrouvée.**

 **Il faudrait donc qu'il ne le découvre pas avant d'avoir recouvré la raison.**

 **Et dire que notre plan de déloger le dragon était déjà périlleux, j'ai bien l'impression que celui-là l'est plus encore…** dit Dwalin sombrement.

Suite à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son frère, Dwalin s'était mis à l'écart, seul dans une salle désaffectée, habitée seulement de gros piliers de marbres. Il avait dû finir par s'assoupir contre l'un des piliers sur ses pensées tourmentées car il fut réveillé par les voix de Fili et Kili qui entraient en chuchotant dans la pièce. Il hésita à se manifester mais la tension entre les deux frères lui fit changer d'avis. A priori ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il fit mine de dormir, les yeux à peine entre-ouverts au cas où que les princes ne remarquent sa présence, il pourrait alors dire qu'il dormait. Il savait que la conversation qui allait suivre ne le concernait aucunement mais son instinct de protection envers les neveux de Thorin le poussait à rester. Kili semblait extraordinairement nerveux et Fili semblait entre l'attente et le refus de quelque chose.

Kili tenait la main de son frère et ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher. Il plongea son regard dans celui du blond.

 **Je sais que je ne devrais pas te dire ce que je m'apprête à te dire mais ça me pèse depuis si longtemps que je voudrais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout,** chuchota Kili d'une voix si basse que Dwalin eut du mal à l'entendre. L'acquiescement du blond fut si discret que le guerrier ne fut pas sûr de l'avoir vu. **Je t'aime Fili,** continua le brun tenant toujours la main de son aîné dans la sienne, **mais pas comme un frère, je t'aime comme un amant, comme la personne avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie.** Fili écoutait, immobile. D'où il était, Dwalin ne pouvait voir les expressions de son visage ce qui lui donnait un air impassible. **Bilbon est venu me parler, il a vu mon amour pour toi et il pense que c'est réciproque. Il m'a dit que… que les relations entre frères étaient tolérées en Comté et m'a proposé de nous y accueillir.** Il marqua une pause avant de continuer d'un ton plus assuré. **Si je survie à cette guerre et que Bilbon aussi, je compte le suivre en Comté. Je sais que nous ne pourrons pas nous unir ici et je ne supporte plus d'être à tes côtés en devant étouffer mon amour.**

 **Kili** , souffla le blond en attirant son frère dans ses bras. **Je t'aime aussi mais on ne peut pas abandonner Thorin ni Erebor, on ne peut pas abandonner les nôtres.**

 **Tu es prêt à nous sacrifier pour Erebor ? A me sacrifier ?** Sans les voir, Dwalin sût que des larmes coulaient des yeux du plus jeune.

 **J'espère surtout ne pas avoir à choisir. Thorin est le roi et notre oncle, nous pouvons lui demander de faire évoluer la loi, qu'il fasse en sorte que l'on puisse s'aimer ici.**

Kili ne répondit pas mais se jeta avec désespoir sur les lèvres de son frère. Dwalin fut soudainement très gêné d'assister à cette scène. Que les princes s'aiment à l'encontre de la loi ne le perturbait pas plus que ça, venant d'eux, rien ne le surprenait. Il craignait par contre pour leurs vies qui allaient être en danger si cela se savait. Il espérait que Thorin accepterait de changer la loi pour garder ses neveux à ses côtés mais ce ne serait pas le cas tant qu'il n'aurait pas recouvré la raison.

Si dans la théorie il les soutenait, il n'avait par contre aucune envie d'assister à la pratique. Il comprenait que les futurs amants aient besoin de partager au moins une nuit ensemble avant la guerre qui arrivait. Lui-même aurait aimé pouvoir partager cette nuit avec celui qui gouvernait son cœur mais bon, ça n'allait pas être possible et ce n'était de toutes façons pas son problème le plus urgent. Il devait trouver rapidement un échappatoire.

Fili répondait maintenant au baiser de son frère, un de ses bras s'était enroulé autour de la taille du plus jeune pour le coller contre son torse alors que son autre main lui malaxait les fesses. Kili avait quant à lui perdu ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure blonde de son frère.

 **Fais-moi l'amour au moins une fois avant…** chuchota le brun d'une voix rauque, provoquant un gémissement grave à son aîné.

 _ **Et merde !**_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Dwalin. La seule porte était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Même en se cachant derrière les colonnes, il ne pouvait clairement pas passer à ce moment-là sans être vu. Il ne voulait pas que les neveux de Thorin sachent que le nain le plus proche de celui-ci connaissait leur secret. Sa seule chance pour passer était que tous les deux lui tournent le dos. Ce qui n'était pas le cas à ce moment-là. Il se camoufla un peu plus derrière le pilier et se résolu à regarder le moins possible même s'il devrait vérifier de temps en temps si la route était libre.

Dwalin devina plus qu'il ne le vit, Fili déshabiller lentement son cadet, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte, faisant soupirer Kili de bien-être. Le tatoué risqua un nouveau regard vers les princes lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Tous deux étaient nus. Le plus jeune était allongé par terre, sur le dos, les jambes repliées. Fili était agenouillé entre ses jambes, penché vers lui, dos à Dwalin. Le guerrier n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour savoir qu'il le suçait d'une merveilleuse manière. Il profita qu'aucun d'eux ne puisse le voir pour atteindre une autre colonne, plus proche de la porte. Il y en avait encore deux qu'il pourrait utiliser au besoin avant d'atteindre la sortie. Avant de s'élancer vers la suivante, il jeta une regard aux amants qui faisaient d'un coup beaucoup moins de bruit. Fili s'était allongé sur le côté , tête-bêche avec son frère et continuait d'avaler son membre avec ferveur tout en le pénétrant de ses doigts. Kili prenait lui aussi l'érection de son aîné en bouche avec tout autant de passion. Le visage de chacun d'eux était enfoui dans les cuisses de l'autre. Dwalin profita de leur soixante-neuf pour passer à la cachette suivante, puis à la suivante comme les deux princes étaient toujours dans la même position. Mais il ne put s'élancer vers la porte, la voix chargée de plaisir et d'urgence de Kili s'éleva.

 **Prends-moi Fili**! Après une courte pause, il ajouta : **J'ai besoin de sentir ton sexe en moi, maintenant !**

 _ **Lalalalala**_ , chantonna Dwalin dans sa tête, ne voulant surtout pas entendre ça et encore moins assister à ce qui allait suivre. _**Je vais bien, tout va bien !**_ Il osa jeter un regard de l'autre coté du pilier et ses yeux tombèrent sur Fili en train d'entrer en Kili. Tous deux avaient une expression de pure extase sur le visage. A cet instant, ces deux-là étaient la parfaite représentation de la luxure. Dwalin s'empressa de se recacher et se força à penser à autre chose. _**Les elfes et les hommes qui allaient les attaquer au petit jour. Les orques, les gobelins, Smaug**_. Kili poussa un cri d'extase. _**Ah ! La guerre, les morts, le sang.**_

 **Oh oui Fili, par Mahal, continue !**

 _ **La grande attaque de Smaug sur Erebor, le feu les morts, la bataille de la Moria.**_ Pour Dwalin le temps semblait ralentir. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur tous les sinistres qu'il avait vu dans sa vie à cause des cris de volupté de Kili et les grognements de plaisir de Fili. Il espérait que quelque chose allait lui permettre de s'échapper prochainement.

 **Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Kili, sa voix était chargée de surprise et d'inquiétude.

 **Tournes-toi.** Lui répondit doucement Fili, la voix très rauque.

 **Oh !** Cria le plus jeune après quelques secondes de silence.

Dwalin osa un coup d'œil. Kili était à quatre pattes, Fili à genoux derrière lui, lui donnant de grands coups de reins et le faisant crier à chaque coup. Ils étaient tous les deux dos à Dwalin, lui offrant une magnifique vue sur leurs fessiers. Le tatoué n'hésita pas une seconde et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, couvert par les cris de plaisir des deux amants. Dès qu'il eut la place de passer, il se faufila dans l'ouverture et la referma sans bruit. Il décida d'aller aiguiser ses armes pour oublier la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'armes, des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre à un carrefour. Il s'aplatit contre le mur le plus proche, juste avant l'intersection. Les bruits venaient du couloir que le sien croisait, derrière lui. Très rapidement, Bofur tirant Bilbon déboulèrent et continuèrent leur route tout droit sans le voir. Dwalin ne put réprimer plusieurs pensées en les voyant :

La première lui donna un petit sourire, Bilbon avait enfin réussi à conquérir Bofur. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dwalin avait remarqué l'attrait du cambrioleur pour le fabriquant de jouets et il semblerait qu'ils aient enfin conclu.

La seconde lui fit perdre son sourire, apparemment la guerre imminente avait des vertus aphrodisiaques… pour tout le monde sauf pour lui. Thorin semblait avoir oublié son existence depuis leur arrivée à Erebor. Le guerrier souffrait vraiment de son comportement et se refusait à aller le voir pour essuyer un nouveau refu.

Il reprit finalement sa route, l'esprit emplit de ces pensées tumultueuses.

Voilà, fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Le prochain dans 2 semaines, un mois maximum.

Je commence à publier aussi aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic sur le Hobbit, un FilixBilbon.

A bientôt

Lyla0î


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ, mais cette fic va intégrer dès ce chapitre des relations incestueuses.  
_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Merci à Sukky d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 9**

Bilbon ferma la porte du petit bureau où ils venaient de pénétrer et se retourna vers Bofur qui semblait prêt à le dévorer tout entier. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas de temps pour fondre sur ses lèvres et coincer son hobbit contre la lourde porte de bois. Le baiser fit tourner la tête à Bilbon qui se sentait perdre pied dans les sensations qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps. Tout cela fut amplifié par les mains de Bofur qui entrèrent en action, s'appliquant à découvrir son corps. Le nain retira les hauts de Bilbon que ce dernier avait laissé ouvert et fit rapidement courir ses doigts sur sa peau si sensible. Le danger imminent rendit son désir urgent. Chaque caresse laissait à Bilbon comme une agréable sensation de brûlure. Cependant il sortit de ce cocon de plaisir quand son futur amant s'attaqua à son pantalon. Il repoussa gentiment le nain au chapeau, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la table en pierre au milieu de la pièce. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Bilbon fit tomber le chapeau devenu encombrant et commença à effeuiller son amant. Une fois Bofur torse nu et coincé conte la table, Bilbon s'appliqua à découvrir et goûter chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il commença par les clavicules et la gorge offertes alors que ses mains découvraient les abdominaux et remontaient jusqu'aux tétons qu'elles s'amusèrent à titiller, à pincer et à faire rouler. Bofur gémissait de manière délicieuse et se cambrait légèrement pour accentuer les caresses. Un petit cri de surprise lui échappa lorsque la bouche de Bilbon remplaça sa main droite et commença à le suçoter, le mordiller et le lécher. Bofur avait emmêlé ses doigts dans les boucles cuivrées et les caressait sans vraiment avoir conscience de ses mouvements

De sa main libre Bilbon alla délasser le pantalon du nain et délivra sa virilité de sa prison de tissu. Il l'empoigna, se rendant compte qu'à ce niveau là aussi les nains étaient plus grands _ et en l'occurrence plus larges_ que les hobbits, et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Bofur se mit à gémir plus bruyamment et appuya légèrement sur la tête de Bilbon pour l'inciter à aller plus au sud. Le hobbit ne se fit pas prier et délaissa le téton érigé. Il embrassa avec dévotion les pectoraux puis les abdominaux. Sans jamais cesser de caresser le sexe tendu, il s'attarda un instant sur l'aine de son amant qui exprimait fortement son appréciation. Comment arriverait-il à le prendre dans sa bouche sans s'étouffer ? Le nain frissonna d'anticipation en sentant le souffle chaud sur sa verge mais cessa toute pression sur la tête de son hobbit. Bilbon sentit la retenue de son amant, il comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer à le faire même s'il en crevait d'envie. Sentant cela, il se dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayer et s'arrêter si ça n'allait pas. Il s'avança et tira la langue. Il lécha la verge sur toute sa longueur, de différents côtés. Bofur frissonnait d'anticipation mais n'appuyait toujours pas sur la tête de son hobbit. Celui-ci finit par poser ses lèvres sur le gland de son amant et doucement les fit glisser le long du membre gonflé jusqu'à le sentir buter contre sa gorge..

 **Oh putain !** Lâcha Bofur, tremblant de plaisir.

Bilbon commença de longs va-et-vient, remontant le plus haut possible sans lâcher la verge, prenant une grande inspiration et redescendant. Bofur ouvrait et fermait compulsivement ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés, s'empêchant d'appuyer sur la tête de Bilbon pour le faire aller plus loin mais il n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses hanches de bouger pour accélérer la cadence. Il n'était plus que gémissement de plaisirs. Et Bilbon, sentant le plaisir qu'il donnait à son compagnon prenait aussi du plaisir. Bofur accélérait sans cesse la cadence. Au bout de quelques instants il repoussa son hobbit avec douceur. Bilbon le regarda avec étonnement cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le nain l'avait arrêté alors qu'il avait l'air d'y prendre du plaisir. Bofur resta un instant frissonnant, immobile, les yeux fermés, maintenant la tête de son amant à une petite distance de lui. Puis tout d'un coup, il amena Bilbon à se remettre debout et l'embrassa à perdre haleine en même temps qu'il lui retirait ses derniers vêtements..

Bilbon se laissa faire par celui qu'il aimait, se perdant dans un doux sentiment de bien-être sous ses baisers, dans ses bras. Soudainement il fut soulevé par Bofur qui le mit sur la table. Le nain continuait de l'embrasser, ne se séparant de lui que pour reprendre un petit peu d'air. Tout en l'embrassant Bofur monta sur la table et le fit reculer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux au milieu de la table le nain fit s'allonger Bilbon et parti goûter son corps. Le hobbit frémissait de plaisir en sentant la bouche de son amant embrasser son cou, mordiller la peau de sa clavicule, lécher ses pectoraux et dans le même temps caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le départ de ses fesses, la peau sensible de ses testicules. Il ne put retenir ses gémissements lorsque le nain prit en bouche un de ses tétons alors que ses doigts allaient titiller l'entrée de son intimité. En même temps que le plaisir augmentait, une frustration naissait en Bilbon, il voulait que Bofur s'occupe de sa verge et qu'il s'enfonce en lui. Là, il lui donnait juste un avant goût. Bofur alla goûter l'autre téton, puis, sans entre-deux, comme s'il avait senti l'urgence de son hobbit, prit son sexe en bouche, entièrement. Bilbon poussa un petit cri de plaisir et se cambra sous l'avalanche de sensations, faisant, sans le vouloir, entrer le doigt de Bofur en lui. Le nain retira immédiatement son doigt, récoltant un grognement de frustration. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, il commença à faire de grands et lents va-et-vient de sa bouche et présenta ses doigts à Bilbon. Celui-ci comprit immédiatement ce que voulait son amant et prit les doigts dans sa bouche. Il s'appliqua consciencieusement à les recouvrir de salive, frissonnant d'anticipation en même temps qu'il gémissait de plaisir sous les délicieux assauts de la bouche du nain. Une fois les doigts suffisamment humidifiés Bilbon les mordilla pour faire comprendre à Bofur qu'il les voulait ailleurs. Le nain ne se fit pas prier. Il introduisit immédiatement un doigt en Bilbon. Le hobbit se senti immédiatement empli de bonheur et ne s'attarda pas sur la douleur. Bofur le prépara avec tendresse, lui laissant toujours le temps de s'habituer à sa présence..

Quand il put bouger trois doigts en lui avec aisance il les retira pour placer son sexe devant l'intimité de son hobbit. Avec lenteur et précaution il commença à pousser. Bilbon senti tout d'abord un gros tiraillement douloureux, il n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un d'aussi… volumineux. Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent il avait toujours eu des relations qu'avec des hobbits ! Bofur s'arrêta pour le laisser s'habituer, faisant des petits ronds avec son bassin pour aider l'anus à s'assouplir. Il avança à nouveau quand la douleur quitta les traits de Bilbon mais dû s'arrêter à nouveau rapidement.

 **Tu me le dis si tu veux qu'on arrête ou que je fasse autrement** , chuchota Bofur d'une voix rauque en reprenant ses ronds de bassin.

 **Non continue...** haleta son amant, **juste... en prenant... ton temps… comme tu le fais…**

C'est ce qu'il fit, avançant à peine, faisant une pause et des petits ronds jusqu'à pouvoir recommencer. Il s'immobilisa complètement une fois entièrement entré et attendit. Lorsque Bilbon se fut habitué à la douleur il donna un petit coup de hanche qui à lui seul provoqua un gémissement d'extase à son hobbit, Bofur était déjà très proche de sa prostate. Le nain commença à bouger, lentement et faisant de petits mouvements et Bilbon voyait déjà des étoiles. A chaque coup, même s'il était petit, le nain touchait cette partie de lui si sensible. Ils s'embrassaient à nouveau, les yeux fermés. Bilbon avait agrippé de ses ongles le dos de son amant et Bofur, en appuie sur ses coudes jouait avec les boucles cuivrées. Progressivement, le nain se mit à faire des mouvements plus amples mais toujours avec autant de douceur et de délicatesse. Il s'écarta légèrement de Bilbon pour pouvoir bouger plus aisément. Le hobbit ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amour au dessus de lui. Bofur était magnifique à cet instant selon lui. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage, encadrant ses yeux devenus noirs brillants par le plaisir. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte comme une invitation. Tous les muscles de ses épaules, de ses bras et de son torse étaient saillants, tendus sous l'effort et une fine pellicule de sueur les recouvrait.

 **Qu'y a-t-il ?** Chuchota celui qui faisait l'objet de tant d'observation.

 **T'es beau.** Répondit Bilbon sans trop y réfléchir. Il rougit d'avoir dit cela en s'entendant parler. Bofur lui offrit un grand sourire et se pencha, mettant sa bouche tout proche de son oreille.

 **Toi aussi, tu es magnifique,** lui souffla-t-il avant d'aller mordiller l'oreille sa disposition, faisant fortement gémir Bilbon.

Bofur se redressa avec un sourire charmeur et reprit ses lents et profonds coups de rein. Bilbon n'en pouvait plus de ce rythme, il se tordait de plaisir mais en voulait plus. Il amena son bassin à la rencontre de celui de son amant. Le sexe du nain percuta violemment la prostate de Bilbon le faisant crier. Ce son sembla rendre fou de désir Bofur qui se mit à accélérer la cadence. Il allait et venait de plus en plus vite en Bilbon, de plus en plus fort, tapant ce point magique qui faisait voir des étoiles au hobbit. Celui-ci criait de plaisir sans discontinuer, continuant d'aller à la rencontre du bassin de son amoureux. Le nain quant à lui grognait de plaisir, se cambrait pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

Après quelques instants à ce rythme effréné, Bofur se pencha en avant et embrassa désespérément son hobbit. Il s'appuya sur un de ses coudes et glissa son autre main entre eux sans cesser de dévorer ses lèvres. Il attrapa le sexe de Bilbon et le masturba au même rythme qu'il bougeait ses hanches. Bilbon sentait le point de non retour arriver, il criait des mots sans sens. Ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts alors que Bofur poussait des grognements presque animaux, tous deux étaient recouverts d'une pellicule de sueur et avaient les yeux à moitié fermés. Bilbon jouit dans cri très rapidement sous les attentions de son nain, Bofur le suivit peu de temps après dans un râle.

Bofur resta quelques instants immobile avant de se retirer et de s'effondrer aux côtés de son hobbit, le souffle court. Il ouvrit un bras et Bilbon vint se lover contre son torse. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Bilbon ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent doucement mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'endormaient, ils profitaient de la présence de leur amour, bienheureux dans leur bulle de bonheur

 **Il faudrait qu'on remette ça** , finit par lâcher le nain avec un sourire taquin.

 **Tu pense à un moment en particulier ?** Demanda Bilbon en se levant sur un coude et en plaçant sa bouche très près de celle de son amant.

 **Aussi vite que possible et autant de fois que ce sera possible** , lui chuchota Bofur en réponse avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser avant que Bilbon ne mette fin au baiser.

 **Bofur, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais savoir…** le nain lui lança un regard interrogatif et l'encouragea des yeux à poursuivre. **Une fois que tout ça… la reconquête d'Erebor, la guerre… quand ce sera fini** , continua-t-il, hésitant, **accepterais-tu de venir à Hobbitbourg avec moi et que Cul-de-sac devienne ta maison ?**

Le hobbit était très mal à l'aise mais cette question le hantait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'avenir et il avait maintenant besoin de la poser. Bofur sembla très surpris et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre, toujours à voix basse.

 **Je n'avais pas vu les choses de cette manière là…** commença-t-il, inquiétant Bilbon. **Mais si tu ne pense pas pouvoir être heureux ici, alors je te suivrai là-bas. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te lâcher !**

Bilbon, heureux, se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant et ses mains se firent baladeuses...

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Je vais essayer de vous reposter un chapitre avant de partir en vacances début août, sinon il faudra attendre septembre._

 _A bientôt_

 _Lyla0ï_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ, mais cette fic va intégrer dès ce chapitre des relations incestueuses.  
_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé mais je tenais à vous le poster avant de partir en vacances, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 10**

Bofur et Bilbon avaient passé la nuit à se découvrir et à faire l'amour. Ils s'étaient endormis alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à percer et avaient été réveillés par quelques coups frappés à la porte. Dwalin entre-ouvrit la porte, et, sans regarder à l'intérieur prit la parole.

 **Je ne veux pas vous déranger mais l'armée des elfes et des hommes s'est mise en marche, il faudrait peut être que vous vous prépariez.**

 **Merci Dwalin** , répondit Bilbon encore endormi mais il se réveilla tout d'un coup en sursaut, comment Dwalin savait-il ? Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre savait ? Cela pouvait-il mettre Bofur en danger ? **Dwalin attendez !** Dit-il alors que le nain commençait à refermer la porte, **j'ai quelque chose à vous demander.** Il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Bofur qui avait un petit peu plus de mal à se lever en lui chuchotant quelques mots. **Habilles-toi, on se retrouve dans le couloir.** En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour dire « Ecu-de-Chêne » le hobbit était habillé et avait rejoint Dwalin.

Le grand nain le regarda curieux et amusé.

 **Je sais que vous savez tout** , lui dit Bilbon gêné. **Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?**

 **Non, personne, ce sont vos affaires.**

 **Très bien** , répondit le hobbit vraiment soulagé. **S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me promettre que quelques soient les circonstances vous le garderez pour vous ?**

 **Bien sûr.**

Bofur arriva à ce moment-là, fin prêt, les empêchant d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Sur les remparts, Bilbon assistait démuni, à la folie de Thorin qui refusait d'écouter Thranduil et Bard malgré que ceux-ci lui aient montré l'Arckenstone. La vue de la pierre avait même accentué sa folie, le roi refusant de croire qu'il s'agissait de la vraie pierre. Bilbon, désespéré par le comportement de Thorin décida d'intervenir.

 **Ce n'est pas une feinte, c'est la vraie pierre.** Le hobbit sentit sur lui le regard perdu et inquiet de Bofur, inquiétude qu'il sentait également chez Balin et Dwalin mais pour qui ce sentiment se mêlait à du soulagement. Il sentit surtout l'agacement chez Thorin, la déception d'avoir été trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami.

 **Vous…** souffla-t-il avec haine. Bilbon essaya tant bien que mal de justifier son geste, mais quoiqu'il dise, la colère du roi des nains ne faisait qu'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'il ordonne de jeter Bilbon des remparts.

A ce moment-là, Bilbon s'inquiéta, il savait que leurs compagnons allaient devoir choisir entre leur loyauté pour leur roi et leur amitié pour lui, mais personne ne bougea. Son soulagement comme celui de son amant ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et il sentit le regard désespéré de Bofur sur luilorsque Thorin empoigna Fili pour le pousser à obéir. Le prince refusa, se défaisant de son emprise.

A bout de patience, le roi attrapa lui-même Bilbon pour le jeter dans le vide en demandant **Où est le magicien qui vous a imposé dans cette compagnie ?** Thorin avait déjà couché le hobbit sur le rempart sans que leurs compagnons ne parviennent à l'en empêcher quand la voix de Gandalf retentit.

 **Si vous n'aimez pas mon cambrioleur ne l'abîmez pas, renvoyez-le moi je vous prie ! Vous donnez une bien piètre image de roi sous le Montagne, Thorin fils de Thraïn.** Les mots du magicien semblèrent faire échos en lui et Thorin relâcha Bilbon en déclarant :

 **Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire au magicien et au traître de la Comté !**

Bilbon profita d'être libre pour retomber au sol au milieu des nains. Bofur vint à sa hauteur et l'enjoignit à s'enfuir, l'accompagnant vers la corde qu'il avait utilisé la nuit précédente. Bilbon passa par dessus le rempart et regarda Bofur au dessus de lui.

 **Sauves-toi** , lui ordonna le nain à voix basse.

 **On se retrouvera Bofur, ce n'est pas un adieu**. Lui dit Bilbon, le cœur serré, la peur au ventre. **Reste en vie…**

 **Toi aussi Bilbon, mets-toi à l'abri,** répondit le nain d'une voix si basse que Bilbon eut du mal à l'entendre. Là-dessus, gardant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui avait volé son cœur, Bilbon commença sa descente. Une fois en bas, il estima que l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui était aux cotés de Gandalf et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le magicien, sentant toujours le regard de Bofur sur lui.

Il assista impuissant et désespéré à la déclaration de guerre entre les nains et les elfes, appuyée par l'arrivée du cousin de Thorin et de son armée. Sa peur de voir ses amis mourir s'accentua lorsque les orques arrivèrent et que les nains, les hommes et les elfes s'allièrent pour parer à cette menace oh combien terrifiante.

Il suivit Gandalf dans la ville de Dale où les orques allaient attaquer les femmes et enfants qui y étaient restés. Même s'il comptait survivre à cette guerre, Bilbon ne voulait pas se terrer pour survivre, il projetait d'y prendre part aux cotés de Gandalf et de lutter avec ses propres armes.

Dwalin ne supportait pas de rester enfermé dans le Montagne alors que la guerre faisait rage en dehors. Il ne reconnaissait plus son leader et aimé, rester caché face au danger ne lui ressemblait nullement. Tous voulaient se battre sauf lui et ce n'était que par allégeance qu'ils restaient tous enfermés. Mais Bofur se faisait du mouron pour Bilbon, le cherchant des yeux du haut des remparts. Fili et Kili trépignaient d'impatience en entendant Daïn appeler son cousin à venir sur le champs de bataille.

Dwalin ne tint plus et se décida à aller dire sa façon de penser à Thorin quitte à ce que cela signe la fin de leur histoire, il ne pouvait plus supporter ce qu'il était devenu. Il déboula en trombes dans la salle du trône où Thorin s'était enfermé.

 **Depuis quand abandonne-t-on les nôtres à leur sort,** dit-il énervé en montant les marches jusqu'au trône. **Thorin, ils meurent dehors !** Dit il pour le faire réagir mais il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard absent.

 **Il y a d'innombrables salles sous la Montagne que nous pouvons fortifier, rendre impénétrables… Oui !** Dit-il, parlant comme dans un songe, il se leva et alla vers Dwalin mais se détourna juste avant de le toucher. **Oui, c'est ça ! Il faut déplacer l'or, le mettre à l'abri dans les profondeurs !** Assura-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en se dirigeant vers les salles d'or.

 **Tu n'as pas entendu ?** Cria Dwalin désespéré des réactions de son amant, celui-ci se retourna, surpris du ton employé. **Daïn est encerclé, ils se font massacrés Thorin.**

 **Beaucoup meurent lors d'une guerre, la vie a peu de valeur, mais un trésor comme celui-ci ne se mesure pas en vies perdues. Ce trésor vaut plus que tout le sang versé !**

Le discours de Thorin blessa Dwalin au plus profond de lui car il eut la certitude d'avoir perdu pour toujours le nain dont il était tombé amoureux, le leader qu'il avait accepté de suivre aveuglément. Il réprima les sanglots qui lui venaient et lui répondit d'une voix peiné.

 **Tu es là dans cette vaste salle avec une couronne sur la tête, pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi peu digne de respect.**

 **Ne me parles pas comme si j'étais un petit seigneur nain, comme si j'étais toujours Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne**. Lui dit-il comme un enfant perdu. **Je suis ton roi !** S'énerva-t-il en dégainant son épée.

 **Tu as toujours été mon roi, tu le savais autrefois,** contrecarra Dwalin à nouveau blessé que son amant puisse en douter, puis il ajouta d'une voix triste : **Tu ne vois pas ce que tu es devenu ?**

 **Vas-t'en,** lui dit Thorin d'une voix calme. **Sors d'ici, avant que je ne te tue.** Dwalin le regarda perdu, ne pouvant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il hésita à sortir mais le regard froid et déterminé du roi lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait mettre en action ses paroles.

Dwalin sorti de la salle du trône le cœur en charpie. Il était en colère et triste mais ses yeux étaient complètement secs. Il prit la direction de la grande porte s'arrêtant en route, dans un couloir dont certaines colonnes étaient à moitié effondrées. Il se mit devant la plus dégradée et tapa dedans de toutes ses forces. Il frappa encore et encore sans discontinuer, avec toute sa rage et tout son désespoir, retirant des petits morceaux de roche à chaque fois. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut traversé la colonne. Sa colère était un petit peu soulagée mais pas sa peine. Il prit le temps de calmer sa respiration et alla rejoindre les autres.

Dwalin était assis aux côtés de son frère, tous attendaient devant la porte. Fili et Kili étaient assis, se fixant sombrement, Bofur regardait à travers la porte, inquiet et impatient de sortir, les autres tournaient en rond, moroses. Thorin arriva, Kili se précipita à sa rencontre, énervé.

 **Je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mur de pierre pendant que d'autres mènent nos batailles à notre place !** Cria-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. **Ce n'est pas dans mon sang Thorin !**

 **Non, en effet, nous sommes les descendants de Durin et le peuple de Durin ne fuit pas devant une bataille** , répondit le roi avant de poser son front sur celui de son neveux qui était soulagé. Il s'éloigna de lui pour s'adresser à tous ses compagnons qui s'étaient tous levés. **Rien en m'autorise à vous demander cela, mais allez vous me suivre une dernière fois.**

L'enthousiasme général répondit à Thorin, Dwalin qui s'était placé aux côtés de son roi sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Il ne savait pas s'il avait retrouvé le nain dont il était tombé amoureux, mais il avait au moins retrouvé son leader. Les nains ouvrirent un passage dans la porte et chargèrent, fiers, armes à la main.

Bilbon entendit le Cor d'Erebor retentir. Il vit la grande porte exploser et se précipita sur les remparts de Dale pour voir les nains charger, la compagnie prenant la tête de l'armée des nains. Il ne sut pas s'il en était soulagé ou non. La charge des nains signifiait que Thorin était redevenu lui-même, qu'il avait recouvré la raison, le pouvoir de l'Arckenstone l'avait enfin quitté. Mais en même temps, cela signifiait que Bofur était sur le champs de bataille. Bilbon avait déjà vu son nain combattre et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait particulièrement attention à lui-même. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il devait rester concentré sur son propre combat, Bilbon ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Ses inquiétudes furent d'ailleurs confirmées lorsqu'il vit son amant chevaucher et conduire un troll. Le nain avait l'aire de bien s'amuser, ce qui l'inquiéta plus encore.

Dwalin était monté sur un chariot tiré par des béliers avec Balin, Fili et Kili. Ils suivaient Thorin, lui-même monté sur un bélier, le plan était simple : aller tuer Azog qui commandait depuis Rivenhill. Tous avaient les yeux noirs, leurs envies de meurtres pouvaient s'y lire. Mais malgré cela les princes arrivaient encore à faire de l'humour. Ils avaient déjà réussi à passer deux trolls et une garnison d'orques mais ils étaient trop lourds pour pouvoir échapper aux wargs.

 **Coupez les rennes !** Dit Balin résigné.

 **Balin, non…**

 **Je ne chevauche plus de bélier depuis bien longtemps… Fais attention à toi.**

Dwalin eut mal au cœur de devoir abandonner son frère mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Thorin alors il monta sur un bélier tout comme Fili et Kili et coupa les rennes. A vive allure, ils allèrent rejoindre leur roi, laissant derrière eux Balin affronter seul les wargs.

Arrivés à la forteresse ils attaquèrent avant même d'être descendus des béliers. Ils firent rapidement place nette mais ne trouvèrent pas Azog. Thorin envoya Fili et Kili explorer les toits alors que Dwalin et Thorin se préparèrent à affronter une centaine de gobelins qui arrivaient.

Bilbon avait vu depuis les remparts les nains se rendre à Ravenhill. Luttant de son côté pour sa propre survie, il alla rejoindre Gandalf dont il avait été séparé pour lui signaler l'action Thorin, des princes et de Dwalin.

C'est à ce moment-là que Legolas arriva, annonçant la présence d'une deuxième armée d'orques. Bilbon et Gandalf comprirent que les quatre nains étaient tombés dans un piège. Le hobbit prit la décision d'utiliser l'anneau pour aller les prévenir. Il prévint Gandalf, se cacha dans un recoin et prit le temps de prendre une grande respiration. Il se rappela qu'il devait rester en vie pour Bofur et passa l'anneau. Il courut à perdre haleine pour prévenir ses amis.

 _C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je suppose que vous vous en doutez, on arrive à la fin de cette fic, il ne me reste que deux chapitres à poster. Vous devrez cependant attendre mon retour de vacances, en septembre pour les avoir._

 _Bel été à vous,_

 _Lyla0ï_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre après cette longue attente ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin ! Je ne l'avais pas prévu au départ, mais cette fic va intégrer dès ce chapitre des relations incestueuses.  
_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé mais je tenais à vous le poster avant de partir en vacances, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 11**

Bilbon avait pu rejoindre ses amis mais trop tard. Il avait vu Fili se faire transpercer par la lame d'Azog. Il avait vu Thorin courir pour essayer de sauver son second neveux, mais Azog l'avait attaqué avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Kili rendu fou de désespoir par la mort de son frère, mis toute son énergie à le retrouver.

Bilbon s'était rendu auprès du corps du blond et fut désespéré d'y trouver aussi celui de son frère. Les blessures de Kili étaient multiples mais une seulement semblait sérieuse. Le hobbit se rendit compte que les deux nains respiraient encore. Il se servit de la neige autour d'eux pour ralentir au maximum le sang qui s'échappait des blessures. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait les sauver mais il voulait au moins essayer.

Il avait un plan, il remit son anneau et retourna à toute vitesse sur le champ de bataille. Il vit Béorn et les aigles arriver et mettre fin à la bataille mais il lui fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver ceux qu'il cherchait.

Dwalin arriva sur la place principale de la citadelle et trouva Azog et Thorin tous deux en sang, au sol. Malgré son envie de se précipiter sur son amant il prit le temps d'aller d'abord vérifier que l'orque pâle était bien mort. Grand bien lui fit, leur ennemi respirait encore, péniblement soit, mais tout de même. Avec toute la peur qu'il ressentait quant à l'état de Thorin et toute la haine tournée envers celui qui l'avait mis dans cet état, Dwalin abattit sa hache sur le cou blanc et sépara la tête d'Azog de son corps. Il ne prit pas vraiment le temps de savourer la mort de celui-ci et couru voir son amant.

Thorin était dans un sale état, de petites blessures recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps, elles saignaient abondamment et devaient être très douloureuses. Deux blessures inquiétèrent particulièrement le tatoué : deux trous dans son abdomen d'où s'échappait une véritable hémorragie. Dwalin déchira des morceaux de sa tunique et appuya sur ces blessures essayant de stopper le sang.

 **Pardonnes-moi Dwalin,** chuchota Thorin d'une voix éteinte. **Je… je me suis montré odieux et injuste envers toi. Je… Me pardonneras-tu mon attitude ?**

 **Bien sûr que je te pardonne,** répondit son amant en retenant ses sanglots, il ne voyait pas comment Thorin pourrait s'en sortir. **Tais-toi s'il te plaît, économise tes forces.**

 **Je t'aime Dwalin** , réussit encore à chuchoter le roi avant de se mettre à tousser du sang.

 **Je t'aime aussi** , voyant Thorin fermer les yeux, Dwalin paniqua, **non, non, non reste avec moi, bats-toi !**

Tout en continuant d'appuyer sur les blessures le guerrier commença à pleurer, lui conjura de rester éveiller entre deux sanglots.

 **Oh par Savanah, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !** Dwalin se retourna dans un sursaut en entendant la voix de Bilbon. Celui-ci était accompagné de Thranduil et d'un petit groupe d'elfes.

 **Vous n'aviez pas parlé de Thorin** , répondit le roi des elfes. Puis il donna quelques ordres courts dans sa langue. **Montrez leurs où sont les princes, je vais m'occuper de Thorin.**

Thranduil vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de Dwalin et mit ses mains sur celles du nain, deux autres elfes prenant place face à eux.

 **Je vais faire mon possible,** lui dit le roi, **laissez nous un peu de place.**

Dwalin comprit le message et retira ses mains. Il se releva et alla s'asseoir un peu en retrait, observant les elfes. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Bilbon amenait les autres elfes auprès de Fili et Kili. Il se mit à espérer. Espérer que tout ne soit pas fini pour les descendants de Durin.

Sur le champs de bataille des tentes avaient été installées pour soigner les blesser. Depuis plusieurs jours, les nains de la compagnie restaient à proximité de l'une d'elles. Thranduil, après avoir fait donner les soins d'urgence à Thorin et ses neveux les avait fait installer dans une de ces tentes. Bilbon avait été soulagé de retrouver Bofur mais ne démontrait pas son amour pour lui en publique. Ils se trouvaient des petits instants tous les deux pendant la journée, hors du regard de quiconque pour se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrasser, se donner du courage puis repartaient. Comme chaque membre de la compagnie ils attendaient des nouvelles de leurs leaders.

Au bout de deux jours de soins intensifs, Thranduil était venu les trouver pour leur dire que Fili était sortit d'affaire, sa blessure était impressionnante mais « bien » placée, il était encore dans le coma mais le roi sylvestre ne doutait pas qu'il en ressortirait. C'était moins évident pour Kili et Thorin, leurs blessures étaient plus nombreuses et Thranduil préférait ne pas se prononcer.

Dwalin restait assis devant la tente de soin, attendant l'autorisation des elfes pour y rentrer. Balin et Bilbon s'asseyaient souvent à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Ils étaient les deux seuls à savoir pour sa relation avec le roi et c'était dur pour le nain tatoué de devoir cacher ses sentiments alors que son amant était entre la vie et la mort. La présence de son frère et de Bilbon lui faisait du bien. Il ne put aller le voir que deux jours plus tard. Thranduil était sorti de la tente pour dire que Kili comme Thorin allaient s'en sortir mais qu'ils risquaient de garder quelques séquelles. Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde même s'ils s'interrogeaient sur les suites, le plus important pour l'instant était de savoir qu'ils allaient revenir parmi eux.

A la fin de cette journée, ils furent autorisés à entrer dans la tente par deux au maximum. Dwalin se leva avec empressement et Balin fit un petit signe de tête à Bilbon pour qu'il l'accompagne. Le hobbit en fut surpris mais s'exécuta. En entrant dans la tente la première chose qu'ils virent tous les deux fut Thorin dont le lit était à l'entrée de la tente sur la droite. Le roi était torse-nu, une couverture recouvrait ses jambes, ne permettant pas de savoir s'il était habillé ou pas en dessous. Son ventre était recouvert de bandages, le reste de son torse était couvert de bleus et de petites blessures superficielles. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, il semblait paisible malgré quelques hématomes. Dwalin se précipita à son chevet, pour prendre sa main et lui parler.

Bilbon se détourna du couple et s'approcha des princes qui étaient allongés au fond de la tente. Eux aussi étaient déshabillés sous une couverture. Le blond sur la droite de la tente avait un bandage au bas ventre, comme son oncle, le reste de la peau apparente était recouverte de bleus. Il semblait dormir, ses traits étaient décontractés. Le hobbit prit le temps d'observer le prince, il lui parla un petit peu, lui souhaitant de se remettre très rapidement. Puis il alla voir Kili.

L'état du jeune prince était le plus impressionnant. Tout son torse était recouvert de bandages et un plus épais que les autres entourait son épaule et le haut de son torse, au niveau du cœur. Le visage du Kili était très pâle, contrastant avec ses cheveux bruns.

 **Vous avez l'aire de tenir à eux.** S'éleva la voix de Thranduil derrière lui. Il n'avait pas parlé fort mais dans le silence de la tente sa voix avait fait sursauter Bilbon.

 **Oui, je me suis attaché à eux.** Répondit le hobbit en se retournant. Il vit que Dwalin était toujours aux côtés de Thorin, lui tenant la main mais écoutant l'elfe. **Vous avez dit qu'ils allaient s'en sortir avec des séquelles, lesquels sont-ils ?**

 **Celui-ci,** dit Thranduil en désignant Kili, **ne récupérera certainement jamais la totale mobilité de son bras et devra faire attention à ne pas faire d'efforts trop intenses, son cœur a été légèrement endommagé**. Bilbon fit une grimace et suivit le regard de l'elfe lorsqu'il se tourna vers le roi nain. **Thorin a eu les intestins de perforés, il risque d'avoir des soucis digestifs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

 **Qu'elle soit la plus longue possible…** murmura Dwalin.

 **Quand vont-ils se réveiller ?** Demanda Bilbon

 **Quand ils le voudront bien,** répondit le roi avant de ressortir de la tente.

La bataille était finie depuis presque deux semaines et Bilbon passait presque tout son temps dans la tente de soin avec Dwalin pendant que le reste de la compagnie réhabilitait les salles de La Montagne afin de pouvoir accueillir les nains qui n'allaient pas tarder à vouloir venir s'y installer.

Curieusement Thorin s'était réveillé le premier, trois jours auparavant. Dwalin était à son chevet quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Le guerrier avait retenu ses larmes et ses émotions.

 **Merci Mahal,** avait soufflé le tatoué en serrant davantage la main qu'il tenait.

 **Salut toi,** chuchota Thorin d'une voix très éraillée. **Tu m'as pardonné…** Ce n'était pas une question.

 **Bien sûr, je t'aime Thorin,** chuchota Dwalin d'une voix si basse que personne d'autre que le roi n'aurait pu l'entendre.

 **Moi aussi,** avait répondu le blessé avant de se rendormir. Dwalin le cœur plus léger sourit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

Fili s'était réveillé le lendemain. Bilbon, était immédiatement venu à son chevet.

 **Où est Kili ?** Demanda le nain dans un filet de voix.

 **De l'autre côté de la tente, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.**

 **Je voudrais être à ses côtés.** Demanda-t-il en refermant les yeux.

 **Bien sûr. Dwalin ?** Appela le hobbit. Le guerrier relâcha la main de son amant pour venir le rejoindre. A eux deux ils soulevèrent le lit du prince et le portèrent aux côtés de son frère. Fili rouvrit les yeux, attrapa la main de Kili et la serra avant de se rendormir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent Thorin et Fili passèrent à chaque fois un peu plus de temps éveillés, parlant plus aisément. Le roi se leva dès que Thranduil lui en donna l'accord. Il avait mis sa rancune envers les elfes de côté et écoutait ses conseils avec sagesse. Trois jours après son réveil, épaulé par Dwalin, Thorin reprit le commandement du royaume.

Fili s'était levé lui aussi. Il passait le plus clair de son temps au chevet de son frère avec Bilbon. Ce jour-là soit après une semaine à attendre que son amant se réveille, Fili entama une conversation avec Thorin à laquelle Bilbon aurait préféré ne pas assister.

 **Fili, je sais que c'est ton frère qui est là mais tu es le premier héritier, tu dois venir gérer l'administration du royaume avec moi, c'est important.** Avait dit Thorin d'une voix douce mais autoritaire.

 **Il n'est pas que mon frère…** avait répondu le blond d'une petite voix. Bilbon s'était caché le plus possible derrière le pan de la tente où il était allé chercher des bandages pour Kili.

 **Que veux-tu dire ?** L'inquiétude s'entendait dans la voix du roi.

 **Je sais que c'est mal, que nos lois l'interdisent mais nous nous aimons, Kili est mon amant et la seule personne que je souhaite aimer le reste de ma vie durant.** La tension et l'amour qui animaient le prince s'entendaient dans sa voix.

 **Tu sais quel sort vous attend si qui que ce soit d'autre est au courant, la loi m'ordonne de vous exiler.** La colère avait maintenant prit place dans la voix du roi.

 **Kili a déjà penser à ça, il préfère s'exiler que de cacher son amour pour moi. J'espérais que tu pourrais faire évoluer la loi pour ne pas l'obliger à cette solution.**

 **Tu partirais aussi ?**

 **Je ne sais pas Thorin, je n'ai pas envisagé de choisir entre celui que j'aime et mon devoir.**

 **Tu es mon premier héritier Fili, tu ne peux pas partir…**

 **Vas-tu faire évoluer la loi ?**

 **Je vais y réfléchir…**

Bilbon avait ensuite entendu Thorin quitter la tente et y était entré. Il avait trouvé Fili à l'entrée, les larmes au bord des yeux. Alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose au blond, une faible voix s'éleva du fond de la tente.

 **Il ne fera rien…**

Fili se précipita au chevet de son frère et Bilbon préféra les laisser seuls.

La guerre était finie depuis presque deux mois. Bilbon, Bofur et Kili préparaient leur départ dans la chambre du couple. Devant le refus de Thorin de faire évoluer la loi et d'accepter l'amour de ses neveux, le plus jeune s'était réfugié dans la chambre de ses amis. Bilbon et Bofur l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts. Fili était submergé par les missions que lui donnait Thorin. Dwalin était un jour venu trouver Bilbon pour lui dire qu'il était lui aussi au courant pour les princes. Qu'il faisait de son possible pour les aider. Mais pour l'instant Thorin ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette union et occupait au maximum son premier héritier pour éviter aux deux princes de se voir.

Bilbon et Bofur étaient décidés à rentrer en Comté pour s'y installer et Kili avait décidé de les suivre ne supportant pas la situation à Erebor et ayant peu d'espoirs que celle-ci évolue. Ils étaient donc en train de finir leurs sacs quand Fili débarqua comme une tornade. Il se mit devant son frère et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, sans faire attention à Bofur et Bilbon qui les regardaient surpris mais avec un petit sourire attendrit.

 **Je t'aime Kili, je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu puisse revenir ici et qu'on puisse s'aimer, OK ?** Lui souffla le blond, son front contre celui de son amant.

 **Je t'aime aussi Fili,** répondit le brun, il embrassa son amour puis le repoussa avec douceur **Adieu.**

Kili attrapa son sac et quitta la pièce. Fili tourna ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes vers Bilbon.

 **Vous prendrez soin de lui ?**

 **Oui, mais vous viendrez le chercher.**

Fili acquiesça et ne put retenir ses larmes. Bilbon puis Bofur le serrèrent dans leurs bras, lui souhaitant d'être fort. Ils allèrent ensuite faire leurs adieux au reste de la compagnie et rejoignirent Kili qui les attendait, les joues inondées de larmes, déjà sur son poney.

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic !

A bientôt

Lyla0ï


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre mais pas n'importe lequel : le dernier ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fic._

 _marina1211 : gracias Marina para tus palabras. Estoy muy contenta de saber que lées este historia. Espero que te volve la ultima parte._

 _Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire avec des relations explicites entre hommes, âmes sensibles et homophobes passez votre chemin !  
_

 _Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter._

 _Ce chapitre n'a pas pu être corrigé mais je tenais à vous le poster avant de partir en vacances, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 12**

Bilbon était en train de préparer le souper quand deux bras l'enlacèrent et une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.

 **Déjà de retour ?** Souffla Bilbon dans un gémissement, posant les ustensiles qu'il avait dans les mains et se laissant aller contre le torse derrière lui.

 **Oui. Ta sœur est venue passer une grosse commande, elle m'a apporté trois caisses de légumes en échange.** En même temps qu'il parlait Bofur laissait ses mains se promener sur le torse de son hobbit et sur son entrejambe.

 **Que veut-elle ?** Bilbon n'était pas vraiment concentré sur conversation et commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

 **Des figurines de nous et de toutes les personnes que nous avons rencontré durant notre aventure pour Frodon.**

 **Et donc quand tu as une grosse commande comme ça tu viens me faire des câlins ?** Demanda Bilbon en se retournant pour embrasser son nain.

 **Les légumes allaient pourrir dans l'atelier,** répondit Bofur entre deux baisers. **Et Kili a commencé à sculpter. On a un peu de temps devant nous.**

En riant, Bofur prit la main de Bilbon et l'amena dans leur chambre.

Ils avaient quitté Erebor depuis un an, et après de longues semaines de voyage ils étaient enfin arrivés en Comté où ils s'étaient installé dans le Smial de Bilbon. Le hobbit y avait aménagé une chambre pour Kili. Le jeune nain récupérait tous les jours un peu plus de son combat contre les orques mais s'il gagnait en souplesse et en amplitude de mouvements avec son bras gauche mais il avait très peu de force dans ce bras, pouvant à peine supporter le poids d'une épée. Le moral du prince avait été très sombre tout au long du voyage, très loin de son caractère habituel, mais une fois en Comté, il avait commencé à retrouver son caractère joyeux même s'il avait toujours des phases de déprime. Il avait apprit à sculpter le bois avec Bofur durant le voyage et prenait maintenant plaisir à le faire, cela semblait le calmer dans ses moments de déprime.

Une fois arrivés à Hobbitbourg, Bofur et Kili avaient sculpté des figurines qu'ils avaient donné aux enfants pour leur plus grand plaisir. Les parents étaient venus chez Bilbon, leur apporter des fruits et des légumes pour les remercier. Depuis les deux nains avaient ouvert un atelier où les hobbits venaient leur passer des commandes de sculptures en bois en échange de denrées alimentaires. Les trois compagnons avaient pris un rythme de vie agréable, les nains appréciaient d'avoir une activité, surtout Kili, ça lui évitait de trop penser à Fili ou à son bras et Bofur adorait la vie simple qu'il avait avec son amour. Bilbon quant à lui savourait d'être chez lui à s'occuper de son potager, de son jardin, à cuisiner ou à faire l'amour avec Bofur.

Le couple arriva dans la chambre. Bofur n'attendit pas avant de déshabiller son hobbit. Bilbon n'était pas en reste. Les deux amants furent rapidement nus. Ils dévoraient les lèvres de l'autre. Bofur attrapa un pot d'huile sur leur table de nuit et y trempa son doigt. Sans perdre de temps, tout en continuant de s'embrasser, alors que Bilbon le masturbait, Bofur fit entrer son doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Il le prépara rapidement jusqu'à ce que son hobbit s'empale lui-même sur les trois doigts en lui.

Bofur éloigna son amant, retira ses doigts et le retourna. Il coucha le torse de Bilbon sur le lit, ses pieds toujours au sol. Il prit à peine le temps d'admirer son hobbit ainsi penché en avant les fesses relevées, offertes. Il embrassa le dos offert en même temps qu'il entrait en Bilbon avec un grognement de plaisir qui fit écho au gémissement du hobbit. Dès que Bilbon se mit à rouler des hanches pour l'inciter à bouger Bofur se redressa, prit en main les hanches tendres de son amant et commença à bouger. Ses mouvements étaient d'abord lents et profonds mais se firent très rapidement rapides et passionnés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchèrent à ralentir l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Au contraire ils firent monter la pression sans discontinuer, s'arrachant l'un l'autre des cris de plaisir. Au bout de quelques instants à ce rythme effréné la jouissance arriva. Bilbon jouit sur le matelas sans que Bofur ait eut besoin de le masturber et le nain en son amant. Bofur s'effondra sur Bilbon, le souffle court. Ils restèrent ainsi lovés tous les deux le temps de reprendre leurs respirations.

 **Je t'aime** souffla Bofur avant de se retirer de son amant. Bilbon le regarda avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa. Ca lui faisait toujours autant plaisir que son nain lui dise son amour. Les deux tourtereaux avaient simplement prit l'habitude de ne pas répondre de manière automatique mais de ne le dire que lorsqu'ils en avaient vraiment envie. Bofur l'embrassa à nouveau avant de commencer à se rhabiller. **Je vais retourner avec Kili avant qu'il ne vienne voir ici s'il ne m'est pas arrivé quelque chose.**

Bilbon imagina la scène sans problème et regarda son amour partir en riant. Il se fit une toilette rapide, se rhabilla et retourna dans sa cuisine. Il remit la cuisson du souper en route tout en rangeant dans le garde-manger les provisions que sa sœur avait donné à Bofur. Cela faisait à peine vingt minutes que le fabriquant de jouets était parti que la sonnette retenti.

Il ne sut dire quelle émotion prédomina en lui quand il ouvrit la porte : la surprise de voir Fili, la joie de le revoir et de savoir qu'il venait pour Kili ou l'appréhension du dénouement de cette affaire ? Car Bilbon s'était vraiment attaché au jeune nain, il considérait qu'il avait suffisamment souffert et ne voulait que le mieux pour lui. Bilbon fit entrer le nain blond après moult embrassades et formules de joie de se retrouver et lui offrit une bière.

 **Où est Kili ?** Demanda rapidement le nain, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

 **A l'atelier avec Bofur, ils sculptent des jouets en bois pour les enfants en échange de nourriture ou autre. Ils ne devraient pas rentrer très tard** , ajouta Bilbon en se doutant que Fili allait lui demander d'y aller.

 **Vous m'en voulez ?** Demanda le prince alors que son visage se fermait.

 **Non** , contrecarra immédiatement Bilbon, **non je ne vous en veux pas et dans tous les cas ce n'est absolument pas à moi de vous juger. Je me suis simplement attaché à votre frère et je m'inquiète pour lui, voilà tout.** Fili se détendit à ces mots mais une inquiétude vint prendre place sur son visage.

 **Il ne va pas bien ?**

 **Il va mieux**. Répondit le hobbit d'un ton peiné. **Il s'énerve sur son bras dans lequel il ne retrouva très certainement jamais sa force et il a des moments de déprime. Vous lui manquez, il a du mal à accepter que vous ayez choisi Erebor plutôt que lui.**

 **Je n'ai pas…**

 **Ca fait un an Fili !** Dit Bilbon calmement, coupant court aux protestations du blond. **De quoi croyez-vous que ça à l'aire vu d'ici ?**

Fili ne répondit pas et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées un instant. Bilbon l'étudia pendant ce temps-là. Le prince avait prit en maturité, ça se voyait dans ses traits. Il n'était plus le jeune nain fougueux et voulant faire ses preuves qui avait franchi le pas de sa porte à leur première rencontre. Il était maintenant un jeune seigneur nain avec des responsabilités. Bilbon eut l'espoir que ce nain-là n'était pas venu sur un coup de tête mais bien parce qu'il y avait un espoir pour lui de vivre avec le nain qu'il aimait.

 **Est-ce que vous êtes venu chercher Kili ? Thorin a-t-il accepté de faire évoluer la loi ?** Demanda Bilbon, espérant de tout son cœur que tel était le cas même si cela signifiait le départ du prince.

 **Oui, ça a prit du temps, mais nous sommes enfin libres de nous aimer chez nous si Kili le veut bien.**

Bilbon fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il ne doutait pas instant de la réponse du jeune nain.

 **Allons le voir à l'atelier, vous voulez ?**

Fili acquiesça et tous deux partirent. L'atelier était vraiment proche, à trois rues de chez Bilbon en partant vers la place du marché. Quand ils entrèrent, Bofur était assis face à la porte en train de sculpter et Kili était de dos, il semblait vernir une petite pièce de bois. Le nain au chapeau fixait Fili avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée. La joie et la surprise de le voir se lisaient sur son visage.

 **Par Mahal !** Lâcha-t-il quand il eut recouvré l'usage de la parole. Il posa son ouvrage et se leva pour prendre le prince dans ses bras. A son exclamation, Kili se retourna. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains en voyant son frère et porta ses mains à sa bouche, la surprise inonda tout d'abord son visage. Puis des larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux, un immense sourire illuminant son visage.

Fili mit rapidement fin à l'étreinte avec Bofur, les yeux rivés sur son frère, il semblait hypnotisé. Il combla rapidement la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Avec une infinie douceur, il retira les mains de son cadet de son visage pour le prendre dans les siennes. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, Bilbon fut impressionné de la quantité d'amour enfin assumé, presque palpable qui passait dans ce regard. Puis ils s'embrassèrent, Kili poussa un gémissement de plaisir et de soulagement mêlés. Le baiser fut très doux et assez bref, Fili se détacha assez rapidement des lèvres de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui. Il lui murmura des mots que Bilbon ne put entendre mais qui semblèrent ravir le plus jeune des nains.

 **Hum hum** , fit Bilbon pour attirer leur attention. Pendant le baiser, Bofur était venu se placer derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras posant sa tête dans les cheveux bouclés de son hobbit. Cette image sembla surprendre un peu Fili qui n'en avait pas l'habitude contrairement à son frère. **Je vous propose de rentrer chez nous, Bofur et moi allons nous occuper de finir ici** , dit-il avec un sourire. Il se doutait que les deux frères avaient beaucoup à se dire et surtout besoin d'un peu d'intimité pour se redécouvrir. Kili s'était confié à Bilbon sur l'unique nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient eut et même s'il ne disait rien, il savait que le nain avait comme un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'il devinait que Bofur et Bilbon venaient de faire l'amour. **On rentrera certainement à le nuit tombée.**

Les deux princes lui firent un énorme sourire et partirent main dans la main, un sourire béat accroché au visage.

Bofur et Bilbon avaient mis de l'ordre dans l'atelier, ils le quittèrent un peu plus de deux heures après les princes, les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de se cacher. Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent chez eux, heureux pour leurs amis. Ils se rendirent très vite compte que les princes n'avaient pas dû voir le soleil se coucher. Des gémissements venaient de l'étage. Ils avaient tous deux l'aire de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à se retrouver. D'un commun accord, Bilbon et Bofur allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc devant la maison pour fumer. Mais si être à l'extérieur les empêchait d'entendre les gémissements du couple, cela ne suffit pas pour les cris de plaisir que se mit à pousser Kili.

 **Oh oui ! Fili continue ! Je vais… Je… Oh ! Oh….**

Bofur et Bilbon échangèrent un regard amusé et gêné puis le nain se mit à rire.

 **Il semblerait que nous puissions à nouveau entrer dans la maison et mettre la table pour le dîner.** Le hobbit rit avec lui et ils joignirent le geste à la parole. Peu de temps après les princes les rejoignirent, décemment vêtus. L'énorme sourire de Bofur et celui gêné de Bilbon leur firent comprendre qu'ils avaient été entendus. Kili baissa les yeux et devint rouge pivoine, très mal à l'aise _ Bilbon et Bofur avaient toujours été très discrets _ mais Fili, dont les joues avaient à peine rosies, après tout ce n'était pas lui qui avait donné de la voix, sourit, comme charmé de cette gêne. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de son amant et lui embrassa la tempe. Bofur ne put se retenir de rire. Son rire clair et franc détendit Kili et ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Fili donna des nouvelles des membres de la compagnie restés à Erebor. La nouvelle la plus importante fut que Thorin, après avoir remis son royaume sur railles avait fait accepté sa relation avec Dwalin aux grandes familles qui présidaient le Conseil du Roi et l'avait demandé en mariage. Le guerrier avait bien évidemment accepté et le couple vivait maintenant sans se cacher. Bilbon fut très heureux de le savoir, le tatoué méritait d'être heureux en vivant son amour au grand jour.

 **Quand est prévu le mariage ?** Demanda Kili soudain soucieux.

 **Dès que nous serons rentrés, Thorin s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu faire bouger les choses plus vite pour nous et que tu aies dû quitter Erebor. Il tient à ce que tu sois là et à ce que nous aussi nous puissions être heureux.** Le ton de Fili était très doux, très cajoleur et perturba Kili. Bilbon eut une intuition sur ce qui allait suivre.

 **Je… Tu me cache quelque chose ?** Fili explosa de rire à sa question.

 **Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher,** dit-il toujours en riant, **oui je te cache quelque chose.** Fili se leva de sa chaise, fouilla dans ses poches et posa un genou au sol. **Si tu es d'accord nous pourrions célébrer notre mariage le même jour.** Il ouvrit la main, découvrant un anneau monté de plusieurs petites émeraudes. Kili, les larmes aux yeux ne put que hocher la tête pour répondre à son nouvellement fiancé. Fili sourit, lui passa l'anneau et l'embrassa avant de se rasseoir. **Vous joindrez vous à nous pour les noces ? Nous devons partir demain matin.**

 **Euh… Merci pour l'invitation mais je ne crois pas que nous allons partir pour un nouveau voyage**. Bilbon regarda Bofur, cherchant son avis. Il lut dans son regard que le nain le suivrait qu'il décide de rester ou de partir. C **ependant vous transmettrez toutes nos félicitations à Thorin et Dwalin.**

La déception de savoir que Bilbon et Bofur ne seraient pas présents pour son mariage n'entacha pas le bonheur de Kili. La fin de soirée fut joyeuse. Tout le monde alla se coucher le baume au cœur. Le lendemain, de bonne heure, les princes prient la route d'Erebor. Bilbon et Bofur leur souhaitèrent d'être heureux et les regardèrent partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Quand ils eurent disparus au bout du chemin Bofur prit son amant dans ses bras.

 **Et si on se mariait nous aussi ?**

Bilbon le regarda très surpris, c'est quelque chose qu'il souhaitait depuis qu'il vivait avec son nain mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet.

 **Est-ce une mode ou tu le souhaite vraiment ?** Finit par lui demander le hobbit, connaissant le caractère blagueur de son compagnon. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Bilbon sentit l'excitation monter en lui comme à chaque fois que Bofur faisait ça. La bouche du nain remonta jusqu'à l'oreille si sensible de son hobbit.

 **Je le souhaite vraiment, je le veux depuis que je t'ai embrassé la première fois à Lacville.**

Bilbon senti la tête lui tourner sous cette révélation et les sensations provoquées par la bouche de son compagnon. Il gémit de bonheur et Bofur l'emmena pour fêter cette nouvelle décision et oublier la douleur due au départ des princes.

Sans aucune douceur Dwalin arracha les vêtements de cérémonie de son mari alors que dans le même temps les siens lui étaient retirés de la même manière. Il le poussa sur le lit et grimpa à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Thorin et vit son alliance à sa main gauche, le sentiment de bonheur qui ne le quittait plus depuis des mois grandit encore dans sa poitrine.

Lui et Thorin venaient de se marier, devant toute la population du royaume d'Erebor et surtout, le plus important pour eux devant leurs familles et amis. Seuls Bofur et Bilbon étaient absents mais Dwalin comprenait qu'à peine arrivés en Comté ils ne souhaitaient pas repartir. Dwalin était aussi heureux et soulagé que Thorin ait accepté de changer la loi pour ses neveux. Le retour de Kili avait été une bouffée de bonheur pour le roi et tout leur entourage. Leur bonheur à Fili et lui était palpable. Leur mariage qui avait suivi celui du roi et de son consort avait été magnifique et joyeux, à l'image des princes.

Dwalin sorti de l'observation de sa bague en sentant le bassin de Thorin frotter contre le sien. Le tatoué tourna son regard vers lui. Les pupilles de roi étaient complètement dilatées et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, il voulait clairement plus.

 **Je t'aime** Dit-il d'une voix chaude et taquine à l'oreille de son roi.

Thorin gémit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'écarter ses jambes et de les lier autour de la taille de Dwalin.

 **Je t'aime aussi** , répondit le roi, **et j'aime aussi tout particulièrement sentir ta queue en moi.**

Cette phrase fit frissonner Dwalin d'anticipation, c'est qu'il aimait vraiment ça s'enfoncer dans son amant et le sentir lâcher complètement prise, s'en remettre entièrement à lui. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception. Thorin s'en remit entièrement à lui, se laissant aller dans ses bras, gémissant sous ses baisers et sous ses caresses. Il n'était pas en reste pour autant, caressant chaque parcelle de peau accessible et jouant avec le sexe érigé de son amant tatoué dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Dwalin prépara rapidement son amant, depuis qu'ils étaient installés à Erebor ils faisaient l'amour très régulièrement et les préliminaires leur prenaient moins de temps s'ils le souhaitaient. Pour le coup, Dwalin ne voulait pas attendre, dès qu'il sentit que Thorin était prêt il entra en lui. Tous deux gémirent de bien-être. Les mains du roi virent s'accrocher aux épaules de son époux mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. Il attrapa les mains de Thorin et les épingla sur le matelas au dessus de sa tête. Dwalin tint les deux mains du roi dans une des siennes et s'appuya sur sa main libre pour commencer à bouger son bassin.

Les coups de hanche de Dwalin étaient lents et profonds. Il aimait prendre son temps, ressentir l'étroitesse des chaires qui l'entouraient. Il garda ce rythme les faisant tous les deux soupirer de bien être jusqu'à ce que Thorin commence à bouger son bassin pour essayer d'accélérer la cadence. Il sortit alors de l'intimité de Thorin et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il le fit se mettre sur le côté et vint coller son torse contre le dos du roi. Puis sans prévenir, il entra de nouveau en lui. Il remit les mains de Thorin au dessus de sa tête et les bloqua de son bras gauche. De sa main gauche, il souleva la tête de son amant et l'amena à la tourner vers lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Sa main droite alla caresser le gonflé de Thorin au même rythme que bougeaient ses hanches. Dwalin accéléra ses mouvements de hanches brusquement, tenant le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les prémices de la jouissance arriver chez Thorin. Quand il la sentit, il ralentit son rythme jusqu'à la limite de l'immobilité faisant grogner son amant de frustration. Il maintint ce rythme jusqu'à sentir la tension chez son roi redescendre pour l'accélérer à nouveau. Il recommença cela jusqu'à ce que la pression soit vraiment trop forte et qu'il continue son rythme endiablé pour les mener tous les deux à leur paroxysme.

Dwalin relâcha Thorin et sorti de lui sans pour autant se décoller de son dos. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, le roi dans les bras de son époux.

 **Fin**

 _ **Voilà cette histoire est finie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Pour ceux qui suivent Reviens-moi, il reste deux chapitres encore, le prochain sera posté la semaine prochaine.**_

 _ **Une nouvelle histoire est en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais pas encore quand je commencerai à la publier.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_

 _ **Lyla0ï**_


End file.
